Hetalia: United Children of America
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: A young southern girl walks to the UN building looking for America, France starts to flirt until he finds out a secret that Alfred kept ever since he became independent. The girl is one of America's states and for safety reasons good old daddy kept their existances a secret- until know.
1. Chapter 1

A revised chapter yay.

Let's see," The brunette said looking into a piece of paper, "He should be around here."

The girl wearing her long brown hair in pigtails with chin length bangs walked around the building with her boots clacking. She wore skinny jeans; a white button down shirt with a brown leather vest and on her head was cowboy hat. She walked until she bumped into a blonde man in a purple cloak, shaking her head she apologized.

"I'm sorry sir," She said in a bit of a southern accent, "I got distracted."

France smirked and began to his flirting stance.

"It is alright mon ami, I dare say what is a pretty girl doing in a dump like this?"

The girl backed away, "I'm looking for somebody."

France walked closer, "Well you have found me."

The girl sweat droplets, "Actually I was looking for America."

France had twitch in his eye," You don't need to look for a man like him, and you can alw-"

A baseball from out of nowhere came flying at France until it jammed right into his skull.

"France you dumbass," America said in a fiery passion," What the hell are you doing to my daughter! ?"

"Daddy!" the girl cried and ran to her father."You were right France is weird, he's scary too."

She buried her face in his chest while he held her close, France got up and looked at America with big eyes.

"Daughter? !"

America looked at the blonde with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yea man, I have forty-nine daughters and one son."

The girl looked at France and smiled," Yup, hello there mister France, I'm Americas 28th daughter, Texas."

France's jaw dropped at the comment,' How can it be, I did not know America had children.'

Texas then looked at America," Daddy, I brought Cali and Nebraska with me."


	2. Chapter 2

France kept looking at America as he casually talked to Texas as if nothing was wrong.

"So California and Nebraska are here too huh," he asked his 28th child.

Texas nodded, "Yup they followed me actually but still, Delaware is looking after us for a while but she let me go."

England walked in the hallway when he saw the commotion," America who's the girl?"

France looked at the England and stood," Apparently, she' Americas daughter, she's the 28th."

The man stood there dot eyed until he spazzed," WHAT THE HELL, AMERICA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

America and Texas jumped and looked at England calmly.

"Hey daddy is that my uncle?" she asked pointing at the man all too innocently.

"Young lady it's not polite to point," America said sternly, "But yes, England my man, meet your niece."

England stood there in shock, he had a niece and he wondered if there were more.

"Daddy."

"Daddy."

He spoke to soon, two more girls came from out of nowhere, and one girl had bottled blonde hair and wore a sundress that reached the floor, she was tan and wore brown sandals. The other girl had black hair and wore what appeared to be a mixture of Native American clothing and western clothing, the pounced on America.

"Daddy come home now, Delaware is like being a bitch again," The blonde girl said in a valley girl accent," She took away my cell phone how can I talk to Japan now?"

"Daddy doesn't care Cali," the other girl said hugging the man's arm, "besides you need to lay off on that thing."

"Uh, easy for you to say, you are poor."

"Nebraska, California stop fighting at once," America yelled desperately at the fighting cloud his two girls were while Texas watched," California apologize to your sister right now."

"NEVER."

Texas sighed, "Daddy when is the meeting over?"

"Right now," with two hands he pried his two girls apart, "Sorry guys you are going to have to continue the meeting without me."

England and France looked on as the four people left.

"Did you know about this?" France asked.

England shook his head, "I know America has fifty states in his country but I didn't know that the states were personified and his kids."

"Excuse me." A little voiced asked calmly yet quietly.

They and saw a little girl wearing a Mumu a little Leigh around her neck, "My names Hawaii I can't find my daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya I'm back, and here another cahppy, they will be short mainly because the episodes of hetalia are short.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything poo

* * *

><p>Hawaii dried her falling tears with the flowers on her lei," I want my daddy."<p>

England freaked out and scooped up the state and ran after America.

"America! !," He yelled ," You left something behind."

He caught up to the group and saw that America and Texas were trying to keep Nebraska from clawing at her sister.

"Take it back you stupid bitch!" She screamed.

California had her hands to her hips and stuck her tongue out," No, like I was only telling the truth, "She looked at America," Daddy it's true, her state is very poor."

That comment made Nebraska snap and break from Texas's arms and lunged at her sister. Just because she has a lot of rural towns did not mean that she was poor.

"Alright you two don't make me cut your funding," Yelled America.

The girls stopped and sat down with their arms crossed.

England walked up to the small group, this time Hawaii was latched to his arm.

"America I seem to have another one of your many kids," he said calmly.

"Hawaii! !"

The girl looked up and smiled at her daddy.

"Daddy," she jumped from England and ran right into America's arm.

"Hawaii, why did you come all the way here?" California asked," I bet like Delaware is wondering where you are."

Hawaii shook her head," Nope, the state summit in Washington DC is being painted so Delaware said that all of us are going to have the meeting here," She said softly," I came here with Alaska.

Then as if on cue, "DAD HELP, RUSSIA, RUSSIA IS GOING TO EAT ME! ! ! !"

Everyone looked to the right and saw a young boy in winter clothing running at neck breaking speed to America, behind him was Russia himself chasing after him. The boy jumped into America's arms and latched on for dear life as Russia got closer, the boy began to cry.

(If you're wondering why Alaska is so terrified of Russia here is why. Alaska was purchased from Russia on March 30, 1867, for $7.2 million ($120 million in today's dollars) at approximately two cents per acre ($4.74/km²). The land went through several administrative changes before becoming an organized (or incorporated) territory on May 11, 1912 and the 49th state of the U.S. on January 3, 1959. And because we know that Russia is a "bit" of a sadistic personality, you can tell that Alaska was a victim)

"Why did you run away? " Russia said with so much innocence it was scary," I vas only trying to say hi."

Alaska increased his grip on America," Dad save me."

"Um, hey Russia," America said calmly," Alaska is dead afraid of you so please go?"

Russia tilted his head but left.

Alaska calmed down and released his grip from his father.

"Alaska why did Delaware let you and Hawaii come all the way here alone?" America asked with Hawaii still in his arms as he knelt down to Alaska's eye level.

Alaska stared at his father with big green eyes and spoke," Because she said that we need to stop being little kids and take care of ourselves for a change."

America had a twitch in his eye," That girl is dead meat."

As America talked to his children England just stood there completely forgotten,' how did this go unnoticed?'

"DADDY!" a strong voice was heard.

It was a young woman; behind her were a lot of girls with flowers in their hair.

"Oh yea, I forgot to wear this," Texas piped reaching into her pocket and pulled out a bluebonnet.

California put a little yellow poppy in her hair; Nebraska put a goldenrod in hers while Hawaii had a large hibiscus in hers. Alaska had some forget-me-nots pinned to his clothes. California looked at England who was confused at the flowers she explained.

"This is how daddy like remembers us," She said calmly," These flowers represent our states."

America sat Hawaii onto her feet and patted England on the shoulder," I can't to introduce you to all you nieces."

With that, England fainted.

_Credits:_

Hey Hey papa can I have some root beer

Hey Hey momma hey hey momma

I can't get the taste of the steak we ate so long ago out of my head.

Draw a circle that's the earth

Draw a circle that's the earth

Draw a circle that the earth, I am Texas.

Ahh! You can see the magnificent world with just one stroke.

Let's all saddle up the horse, I'm Texas!

End credits.

"And this is North and South Dakota, their twins," America said with pride.

The two girl waved at their uncle happily, one girl had a wild prairie rose in her hair while the other had a pasque flower in hers.

England fainted once again

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya I'm back, and here another cahppy, they will be short mainly because the episodes of hetalia are short. I know that I made an error on the summary and said 52 but I know that there 50 states, I would be a poor excuse for an american but than agian we do have American Territories, they can be his foster kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything poo

* * *

><p>America surveyed the surroundings and smiled,' This will make a good state.'<p>

He walked around the prairie as he looked at places that needed to be cut or added for the 28th state, he walked around until he saw a little girl wearing a tattered dress and was bare foot, her hair which appeared to be brown was all tangled up and messy. He approached her slowly.

"Hello little girl," He said with a friendly smile," What's your name?"

The little girl looked up at him with big and brave eyes," I'm the Republic of Texas."

America laughed, "That's cute."

The girl looked angry," I am the Republic of Texas; I've been a free sovereign state since I finally got away from that stupid Mexico."

He looked at her again, she was serious, maybe she was like his kids," Well ROT, how would you like to be a sate in my country."

ROT looked at America and checked for any signs of insanity," Why? I'm perfectly fine being my own state without being part of a country."

America smiled," But it isn't fun being alone."

ROT stood there," Well I'd rather be a forgotten country than be a subject to heavy taxes and be treated with no respect."

"ROT that would be different if you became a state in my country," America said softly," In my country, all the states are my children, you would my 28th daughter."

Rot sat down on the grass and began to think, being an independent country was good but it was rather lonely.

"What if I do become one of your states?"

"First of you get a really cool flag and you get a lot of sisters to [play with," He added.

ROT always wanted a sister.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," America as he turned around and left the little girl.

ROT stood as she watched the country walk off, she turned around and looked at the large area and she sighed. She had to think of her people and the future of her land and herself, turning ion her heels and ran after America. He smiled when he turned around and saw the little girl try to catch up to him, he stopped and waited for her to reach. As she finally caught up to him, he knelt to her eye and patted her head.

"From now on, you are Texas."

_Credits:_

Hey Hey papa can I have some root beer

Hey Hey momma hey hey momma

I can't get the taste of the steak we ate so long ago out of my head.

Draw a circle that's the earth

Draw a circle that's the earth

Draw a circle that the earth, I am Texas.

Ahh! You can see the magnificent world with just one stroke.

Let's all saddle up the horse, I'm Texas!

End credits.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya I'm back, and here another cahppy, they will be short mainly because the episodes of hetalia are short. I know that I made an error on the summary and said 52 but I know that there 50 states, I would be a poor excuse for an american but than agian we do have American Territories, they can be his foster kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything poo

* * *

><p><em>The state summit ended with a large fight between Texas and Arizona over the new law that was created over illegal immigrants.<em>

_"Daddy is major pissed about that new law sis," Texas said pulling the ebony hair of her little sister._

_Arizona tried to get up and run but her sister was sitting on her back," You know as much as I do that you, me, Cali and New Mexico are the Border States, this law will help us track them down."_

_ California tried prying her sister of her closest sister," It's like not fair to the people who are like American born or legal."_

_"I'm sorry no one agrees with me," Arizona said sarcastically._

_"I believe that we need to set aside our differences and-"_

_"SHUT UP FLORIDA."_

_Little Hawaii, who was the youngest of the states, sat there on her designated chair and swung her legs back and forth. State summits were really boring; all her sister and brother ever did was fight over simple things. Right now everyone was mad at Florida, Texas was trying to kill Arizona and Alaska was hiding from Russia. The little girl slid off her seat and left the room to look for her daddy, walking around the halls she bumped into her uncle Canada who was with Cuba, she ran away. She saw France and uncle England fighting over something she didn't quite understand, she walked until she bumped into Japan._

_"Haru Hawaii," He said calmly, "How are you?"_

_She looked him trying to study him," I fine Japan."_

_They exchanged small words and went about their business._

_(As we all know back in WWII the Japanese attacked Hawaii in 1941 correct? _The attack on Pearl Harbor (called Hawaii Operation or Operation AI by the Japanese Imperial General Headquarters (Operation Z in planning) and the Battle of Pearl Harbor) was a surprise military strike conducted by the Imperial Japanese Navy against the United States naval base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, on the morning of December 7, 1941 (December 8 in Japan). The attack was intended as a preventive action in order to keep the U.S. Pacific Fleet from interfering with military actions the Empire of Japan was planning in Southeast Asia against overseas territories of the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, and the United States. Even though little Hawaii forgave Japan who apologized years later, she is still haunted by the images of seeing her daddy's soldiers dying.)

Little Hawaii walked and walked until the scent of hamburger caught her nose, following th scent she found herself in front of a dark wood door. She opened it slowly and at last found her daddy eating a giant pile of burgers.

"Hey there Hawaii," He said with a smile," Want to eat with daddy?"

The little girl smiled and ran to her daddy's lap and happiley ate the yummy burgers.

Meanwhile all the nations stood there in shock as Texas once again tried to kill Arizona.

"I'm scared," Russia said," She's scarier than Belarus."

_Credits:_

Hey Hey papa can I have some punch

Hey Hey momma hey hey momma

I can't get the taste of the poi we ate so long ago out of my head.

Draw a circle that's the earth

Draw a circle that's the earth

Draw a circle that the earth, I am Hawaii.

Ahh! You can see the magnificent world with just one stroke.

It's time to surf the waves, I'm Hawaii!

End credits.


	6. Chapter 6

And if people are still confuse about the extra two I added the America Territories because to me they a part of America. Got it?

BTW I'm going on a bit of a hiatus because I'm begining to develop a writers block on Hetatlia so no quick chapters for a while sorry everyone.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone," America said with a smile," I'm glad you all came and discussed everything now go on home."<p>

The States cheered and tackled him with great gratitude, giving him hugs and kisses and the usual "I love you daddy". They all got off and went off to their respective homes. As they left America was bombarded with question from England, France China, Russia and almost everyone who saw everything.

'Oh boy,' he thought as he sweat dropped, 'I've got a lot of explaining to do.'

As the states made the walk home, New York ran into Italy.

"Heya New York how was the meeting?" He said happily in his cute accent.

"Fine I guess," She said with that heavy Bronx/Queens accent," You got that money you owe me?"

Italy froze," Wella I don't a have it right now."

"Alight Italy since I'm so nice, I'll give you more time," She said calmly.

She walked off.

California walked outside and saw her best friend staring at cute little kittens.

"Japan," She screamed happily and tackled him in a big hug.

Japan freaked out and tried to pry the blonde him because his personal space was being violated but when he saw that it was California he calmed down.

"Must you always do that?" he asked calmly while putting a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't mind," he said with a blush.

California smiled and snuggled against Japans back.

America explained that when he finally got his independence from England he found thirteen girls in the colonies that appeared to have been with no parents or anyone to take care of them so he decided to watch them for the time being. When he asked their names, they said that their names were the states they were found in. That was when America realized that they were the states and took it upon himself to take care of them, at first he tried to be a brother to them but they just called them daddy.

"And that's how I became a daddy."

The other nations still did not beleive that America hid this from them, this wasn't the last they will hear from The United Children of America.

* * *

><p>Well I'm done for the day<p>

R&R Please.


	7. Chapter 7

And the worlds shortest hiatus goes to *drumroll*

I geuss I needed to study for some things and stuff.

* * *

><p>.<p>

October 8th 1871. Chicago, Illinois

"Illinois! Where are you? !" Yelled America as he called out for his 21st daughter in the flames of Chicago, her favorite city. He had heard from one of his girls that someone started a fire in Chicago and Illinois was nowhere to be found he got worried so he dashed into the city ignoring the people who were there just watching. The flames were at an intense heat as the fire engulfed a tall church west of the Chicago River; the flames crossed the south branch of the river. Helping the fire spread was firewood in the closely packed wooden buildings, ships lining the river, the city's elevated wood-plank sidewalks and roads, and the commercial lumber and coal yards along the river. The size of the blaze generated extremely strong winds and heat, which ignited rooftops far ahead of the actual flames. Wiping perspiration from his face, he dashed through the flames, jumped over burning wood and narrowly escaped falling pillars of fire.

America looked high and low for his child, he hoped that little Illinois got out or was somewhere else in her state. Just when he thought that she was not in the fire, he heard a cry for help. Following the cry, he caught sight of a little person curled up into a ball, it was Illinois and she was crying, her blond braids were singed and her pretty pink dress had singes all over. America ran to her side and scooped her up.

"Don't worry baby," He said comforting her," daddy's here."

With his child in his arms, America ran out of the city of flames, dodging the debris that fell as the wood gave way and trying not to give in to smoke inhalation. They ran out of the flames and into the crowd of people, who managed to get out of Chicago alive, a bucket of water was placed beside them, America took out a rag from his pocket and soaked it, he then proceeded to wipe his daughter's soot covered face.

"Illinois, what happened?" He asked while he wiped the mess from her face.

The little girl shook her head and cried," I saw a cow tip a lantern on some hay, I tried to warn everybody but they didn't listen."

She cried until America held her in a warm loving embrace, he watched as the fire consumed all of Chicago.

.

* * *

><p>That's it for the day (maybe) I'm think about writing about Birmingham, Alabama because we're learning about the Civil rights Movement in my government class and the 16th Street Baptist Church. I want to make Alabama black but I don't want to offend anybody. Or maybe about the Civil War when South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, Missouri, Kentucky and North Carolina seceded from America. I don't know what the other states would look like but feel free to give me your opinion.<p>

R&R Please.

JA ^^


	8. Chapter 8

I have my baby back ^^ my laptop I mean

Well I'm getting help from a very reliable source to help wit some things on this and I need you're help because I like my readers opinion. PM me on what you want on the Civil Rights chapter that is in the works, do you want me to make some of the girl black? will I offend anybody? or do you want me to jkeep them allwhite(please say no, I'm Hispanic)

Happy reading

* * *

><p>America knocked on the door of the villa his daughter California or Rachel was living in. Normally all his children would stay with him but sometimes they would go live in their homes, only Alaska and Hawaii stayed with him because they were really small. No one answered so he puled out a spare key from his pocket and let himself in. The house was empty to his surprise, America started to get a little bit worried, according to Arizona or Courtney, Rachel stared to let a mysterious man in her house almost everyday and it was starting to bug her. He walked in and saw that Rachel's cellphone was still in the table next to the stairs so he was still home. Just then he heard a thump and noises coming from Rachel's room and a guys voice.<p>

_'My baby's in danger!' he thought and ran at a super speed to the girls room._

He kicked opened the door and froze in place, in front of him, in bed, was a naked japan and a naked Rachel staring at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me," America said as he slammed the door and ran outside, as soon as he did, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wrat was that all about?" Japan asked calmly.

"daddy is like always like that,"She said as the need to be with her lover faded,"I thought you were used to it."

Japan shrugged and started to french the Californian.

meanwhile a certain American started to think of a diabolical plan to kill the man who deflowered his little girl.

"Daddy, are you okay?"asked little hawaii who swam across the sea to see who made that big scream.

"Lilo, daddys planning on killing Japan."

"Why?"

America looked at his youngest daughter and explained,"Because he did something to your big sister and now I'm very mad."

As he said that, lilo caught sight of Japan swimming back to his island nation.

"well you better get him now," she said while poinitng a finger at him,"'Cause there he goes."

America snpped his head to where his daughter was pointing and jumped right into the yelling out curses and alot of things that little Llilo could not make out.

"I hope Japan gets away from him," the girl said before jumping into the aterand started to make the swim back home.

* * *

><p>LOL I crack myself up sometimes. I think California is very much well associated with Japan because it has a big population(I should know I've been there)<p>

This should be an episode because it's so funnyLOLLOLOLOLOLOL ROFLMAO!

R&R Please.

JA ^^


	9. Chapter 9

I have my baby back ^^ my laptop I mean

Well I'm getting help from a very reliable source to help wit some things on this and I need you're help because I like my readers opinion. PM me on what you want on the Civil Rights chapter that is in the works, do you want me to make some of the girl black? will I offend anybody? or do you want me to jkeep them allwhite(please say no, I'm Hispanic)

Happy reading

* * *

><p>America sat down on the canoe as he, Lewis and Clark made the exhibition of the new territory his third boss purchased from napoleon. He smirked at the look on France's face when he saw the land he fought for being handed over to him. America did remember the story that he told him, one night France was camping out, he heard a giggle and it was getting closer. He put out the fire and went to his tent, the giggles got closer and closer until a tap was heard on the side of the tent, making France scream like a girl and run; while still in the tent. A ghost, he told America. America pft, probably a trick to try and scare him from exploring the new territory.<p>

"Hey America," said Lewis, "It's getting dark out, we should set up camp."

America nodded even though he wanted adventure. They sat up camp near the river and hunted some animals for meat, when the fire went out, America heard a soft giggle. Instead of running away, he ventured out and walked into the forest far from the camp. It was dark but the stars above gave him good light, as he walked to the source of the giggle he saw a glimpse of white duck behind a tree. He smiled.

"Okay if no one's here then I guess I'll have to go back to the camp."

Just then a voice spoke, "I'm here, I'm here."

The person ran to America's side and raised her arms up wide. From the first glance, America could tell that she was of a darker skin tone, her hair was different than what he had seen but it didn't matter. He squatted down to her eye level and smiled, she was a cute kid.

"What's your name little girl?" he asked kindly.

The little girl smiled," My names Louisiana territory, I'm the new land you are searching around."

Americas jaw dropped; did every land in his country get a personification or something? Lt stared at the man and still smiled.

"You think I'm lying do you."

"No, I'm just surprised that's all," he said with a smile.

"Okay at least you didn't run away like that other man," LT must have been talking about France," He's weird."

America smiled and got up, "Well since you're the territory we're exploring," He said while picking up the child, "Do you know anybody who can show us around."

Little LT rested her head on his shoulder, this was the first time a white man held her in a sweet comforting way," There is the Indian girl, she knows her way around everywhere, her names Sacagawea."

America smiled and held the girl close, if LT became a state, he would be happy.

* * *

><p><p>

Well I introduced Louisiana; she is black so I tried to describe her in a non racist way. I showed this to my friend and she hit me because she thought it was so I had to fix it. The next one may be about the attack on Pearl Harbor or maybe the Gold rush or just some sweet daddy moments between America and Hawaii because since she's the youngest girl, she gets all the special treatment or maybe when Alaska was purchased from Russia and Belarus is sad because her favorite boy is gone forever. The civil rights chapter is still in the works so it is going to be awhile.

R&R please

JA ^^


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi daddy," little Hawaii or Lilo piped as she burst through the doors of Alfreds home.

She just got back from school, she was crying; again.

"Hey dad," Alaska or Steven called out, following his older sister.

He had bruises,a black and a fat lip.

Alfred walked in wearing an apron over his usaul attire, with a ladel in his hand , he dropped it when he saw his two youngest children, either in tears or bruised. He ran to Lilo and kenlt to her level, he let her cry in his chest while he looked Steven and examined his bruises.

"What happened?" he yelled," who did this? !"

"Some punks at school," The boy said with an angry glare," They started to bully lilo, pulling her hair, calling her names, and the usaul."

Alfred grinded his teeth, the sixth time this month Steven and Lilo came home like this, he informed the school God knows how many times. The principal claimed that he stopped everything but the kids were still beig harrassed. Bullying was going to far an kept telling his boss about it, luckily Obama, unlike the other bosses, listened. As of right now forty-nine of the kids have passed school anti-bullying legislation, the first being Georgia in 1999. The one state without anti-bullying legislation is Montana for reasons unknown. A watchdog organization called Bully Police USA advocates for and reports on anti-bullying legislation. North Dakota's legislature passed and Gov. Jack Dalrymple signed a bill into law April 22, 2011, which defines bullying in state law and outlines prevention policies for her public schools. North Dakota has been praised for her new law. Prior to its passage, North Dakota did not have anti-bullying legislation.

Georgia's anti-bullying legislation was strengthened in 2010 with the passage of Senate Bill 250. Senate Bill 250 included a provision allowing for those accused of bullying another student could be reassigned to another school in order to separate the offender and the victim of bullying; The Safe and Drug-Free Schools and Communities Act is part of the No Child Left Behind Act of 2001. It provides federal support to promote school safety but does not specifically address bullying and harassment in schools. There are no federal laws dealing directly with school bullying; however, bullying may trigger responsibilities under one or more of the federal anti-discrimination laws enforced by the United States Department of Education's Office for Civil Rights.

Starting in September 2011, New Jersey started to enforce the toughest bullying law in the country. Each school will have to report each case of bullying to the State, and the State will grade each school based on bullying standards, policies, and incidents. Each school must have an effective plan to deal with bullying. All school administrators and teachers are required to deal with any incidents of bullying reported to them or witnessed by them. Teachers must report any bullying incidents they witness to the administrators. Bullies risk suspensions to expulsions if convicted of any type of bullying; from minor teasing for severe cases.

Little Lilo only had a anti-bullying law that required teachers to address bullying of students based on sexual orientation, Steven's state law prohibits bullying in school but lists no categories of protection, it barley helped.

Alfred sighed and patted Lilo's back, comforting her.

"Steven, take your sister to the living room," He said calmly," I'll bring you snacks later."

The boy did as he was told and took his sister to the living room, he couldn't wait to be older and go live in his state, he was going to pass the strictest and harshest anti-bullying law ever. America walked to the kitchen and grabbed his phone, he pressed the speed dial and held the device in his ear.

"Hello this is the principal of-"

"Bill you bastard, you know who this is,"he growled,"Steven and Lilo came home in bruises."

"Now Alfred,I told you the bullying has stopped and-"

"Fuck, you know that they are being bullied and yet you won'tstop it," He yelled," I'm pulling them out of school and you are going to hear from my lawyer later."

"I have spoken with the three boys, they said they will try to understa-"

He slammed the phonedown and took in some deep breathes, this was putting to much stress on his body and country right now. But he needed to focus, he went to the fridge and gathered his kids favorite snacks, he placed them on a tray and walked to the living, smiling when he saw his babies laughing at the three stooges.


	11. Chapter 11

New York or Isabella wasn't the kind of girl who believed in true love, every valentines day she would isolate herself in her penthouse, eating chocolates and watch movies; right when they invented television. But the very day she met Feliciano, everything changed, she remembered the very day they met, it was during the late 1800's, she was greeting the new immigrants on her port, Italy wanted to see what America was like so he stowed away on one of the steam boats, he tripped and fell on her, they became good friends. around the nineteen thirties their relationship became strained on the count of WWII, Isabella vowed never to talk to Feliciano again but when 9/11 happened, he spoke with her on the phone for the first time in years for almost six hours, while she was nursing her headache; a headache that represented what had happened. when her headache grew worse, Feliciano came to America and nursed her until she was better. They became friends again. But on that GLORIOUS day when that filthy piece of trash was killed by SEAL TEAM SIX, both she and Italy celebrated but after a few to many drinks, they had sex for the first time. America was not happy when he saw his little Bella sleeping on top of a naked Feliciano.

Isabella and Feliciano soon began a very mature relationship and tonight was the night they ould spend time together after being separated for almost 15 months. She placed a bottle of the finest Italian wine in some ice and began pour some of her famous mushroom, meat and black olive tomato sauce on some puttenesca, Feliciano's favorite when cooked by her. She heard a knock on her door, she took off her apron, revealing a little black dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, Isabella ran barefoot to the door and opened it. There was Feliciano, in a nice suit with a German chocolate cake in his hands.

"Hello-a Isabella," he said with his cute Italy smile.

She smiled," Come in baby."

He walked in and placed the cake on the table with the wine, he opened it and filled up two glasses. they sat at the table and quietly ate the pasta after they ate, they began to eat a slice of the cake. After they ate, they went to the living room and began to watch a romance movie, Isabella chose Titanic, they snuggled together and watched in silence, when the drawing scene came, Isabella sat her glass on the table and straddled Feliciano's lap.

"Feliciano," she whispered softly,she cupped his face and kissed him gently.

Italywrapped his arms around her petite waist and held her close, he knew all to well that Titanic was her turn on, mainly the steamy scenes but not the sad scenes. His hands roamed her back and unzipped her dress since it was staples, it pooled around her waist, she was not wearing a bra, which turned him on.

" You planned this," He said, breaking the kiss.

She smiled," You know me to much."

They kissed again, in the movie just as Rose and Jack began to make love in the backseat of the car, Feliciano transformed from a cute and cowardly boy to a sexy dominate love, he layed Isabella on the couch and began to undress her, he then undressed himself and carresed every inch of her body, careful not to touch any of her scars.

"Mmm... Felici."

Ve?"

"Not here," The girl panted out.

The italian nodded and scooped up his lover bridal style and carried her to her room. It was always nicer making love to her in there.


	12. Fourth of July full ver

"America, America God his grace on thee and crown thy good is brother hood from sea to shining sea."

All the states cheered as the singer they hired for their fathers birthday finished her song, it was the fourth of July and everyone of Alfred's children were there to celebrate, along with some of the countries that were invited(forced).

"Hahahaha, Britain dude," The birthday boy yelled out patting his brother's shoulder," You've been to my birthday for how long and you've never noticed my kids? You need to get your eyes checked."

The personification of the UK growled, he was right, he had been coming to see Alfred on his birthday and he did notice the girls and boy here and there but he thought they were just a couple of kids he invited it never occurred to him that the states had personifications. Alfred smiled but then noticed that France was flirting with Louisiana or Maybell and she didn't like it.

"YOU STUPID BLONDE STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!" He yelled in murderous rage, he pulled a chainsaw out of nowhere and started to chase the poor man around the backyard of his mansion.

Maybell sweat dropped and went back to talk with her other sisters.

"I'm starvin let's see what we all brought," Kansas or Dorothy going to the buffet table.

Connecticut "Mary-Ann" brought apizza or white clam pie which everyone loved.

Maine "Alice" Brought some lobster with melted butter and her famous blueberry pie with whipped cream and whoopie pie.

Massachusetts "Lauran" Brought some cod and cranberries and her irresistible cranberry sauce.

New Hampshire " Kelly" brought some apples that grew in her backyard and corn chowder.

Rhode Island "Grace" brought Johnny cakes and pizza strips.

Vermont "Leah" brought little cheeses that she made herself, everyone loved her cheese.

Pennsylvania "Abigail" brought her famous cheese steaks, tomato pie, Stromboli and pork rolls.

Illinois "Charlotte" brought some sweet corn and horseshoe sandwich.

Indiana "Vela" made her sweet sugar cream pie and persimmon pie.

Iowa "Scout" brought some Tavern sandwiches.

Michigan "Tori" Brought a variety fruits.

Minnesota "Ally" brought a lot of lefse and lutefisk dishes.

Missouri "Ashley" brought toasted ravioli, St. Louis-style pizza and gooey butter-cake.

North and South Dakota "Lily and Milly" did bring potatoes but they mysteriously disappeared when Ludwig came.

Ohio "Helen" had fold over pizza and Cincinnati chili.

Wisconsin "Lucia" Brought bratwurst but those disappeared also.

Kentucky "Cecile" brought Peaches, apples, watermelon, cantaloupe, pears, plums, grapes, cherries, pawpaws and persimmons.

Colorado "Angela", Wyoming "Lena", Utah "Alexia" and Montana "Aphrodite" Worked together and made some lean steaks."

New Mexico " Estlla" Brought fajitas, chips and dip, hamburgers and tequila.

Arizona "Courtney" brought Arizona cheese crisp Burrito, Chile relleno ,Chili con carne ,Chili con queso and Chimichanga

California "Rachel" brought some Cesar and ranch salads.

Texas "Hannah" Brought her mouth watering BBQ ribs and potato salad.

Nevada "Cynthia" brought king ranch chicken.

Florida "Laura" brought oranges.

Georgia "Audrey" brought some crab cakes.

North and South Carolina "Ophelia and Artemis" brought fried catfish.

Hawaii "Lilo" brought coconuts, taro, sweet potatoes and tuna.

Alaska "Steven" brought salted salmon and soda.

(I looked everywhere for the rest of the states but I couldn't and this damn internet kept messing up)

Dorothy licked her lips and began to fill up her plate. The party guests were talking having a great time, America finally calmed down and left France alone; he still wasn't used to everyone knowing his little angels. He received gifts from his kids and everyone then he felt a grip on his leg, it was little Lilo.

"Hey baby girl," he said softly picking up the little child," What's wrong?"

"Russia's here and Steven is hiding in a tree," she said pointing at the sakura tree Japan planted there as a sign of apology for the attack of Pearl Harbor, there was Russia looking up at it with little legs popping out from a branch. America sighed and walked up to the tree.

"Steven, Russia promised he wouldn't touch you so come down," He called.

The silver haired boy shook his head," Never. I'll never trust that sadist."

"Come on Steven," Alfred said to the boy," get down from that tree and join the celebration."

The little boy shook his head, tears were falling," No, I don't want to, not with Russia down there."

"Vut, I was only going to hug you, da," Ivan said with a big smile," now please Steven let me hug you."

Russia climbed up the tree and Steven jumped from the branch, crying out," I want mother-bela!"

The silver haired nation froze on the spot and stayed like that for a long time.

Alfred laughed; he remembered how Belarus practically blew up when she found out that Russia gave Alaska to America for about 7.1 million. He smiled as he reminisced.

_March 30, 1867_

"BIG BRODER, YOU BASTARD," Yelled the young women in the maids outfit, "HOW COULD YOU SELL MY LITTLE BOY? !"

Little Steven, who was even littler approximately a three year old, was clinging on to her legs while she bared her fangs and claws at her terrified older brother.

"Little sister, it's for what's best for the child," He said terrified.

America stood there looking at the little boy who was crying, his boss had already purchased the now he needed the personification of the land and Belarus was not backing down without a fight.

"Miss Belarus," Alfred said trying to calm the crazy mad country, "I'll take good care of little Alaska, if you'll let me."

"NEVER!'' Belarus screamed holding the little boy in her arms," I raised him myself and I will kill for him."

She brought out a knife that was hidden in her skirt and pointed it at America. Alaska looked at the man who wanted to take him away from mother-bela, he looked nice but he didn't want to leave.

Alfred was not fazed at the threat," Now, now miss Belarus; think about what's good for the child."

Belarus thought about for a moment, she looked at Alaska and looked at America, she knew what had to be done. She picked up the boy and handed him to his new guardian.

"Take care of him," she said softly, "But if you don't…"

Alfred nodded and walked out of the room, with Alaska crying for Belarus.

_Present day_

"Daddy?"

Lilo's voice broke him from his thoughts, "Yes baby girl?"

"Stevens not going to forgive you for inviting Russia," she said looking at the solidified Russia.

"He'll get over it, why don't you go be with your sisters, I need to talk to him anyway."

Lilo nodded and ran to Dorothy, Alfred then walked to the apple tree were Steven would most likely be.

"Kiddo?"

"What do you want dad?" the boy who looked like a six year old asked.

"I have a surprise for you," his father said,"Just close your eyes."

Steven looked at his father with big and confused eyes, but he did as he was told.

"Now open."

He did and saw his "mother" staring at him.

"Mother-bela," He cried and ran to her arms.

"Daddy the fireworks are starting."

The night sky was lit up by the colorful rockets and made everyone smile, Belarus held Steven close as they watched the night sky, and the other states were enjoying each other's company.

This was the best Fourth of July ever.

* * *

><p>I thought it would be really cool if Belarus had a soft side ya'know, even though Alaska was owned by Russia<p>

R&R please

JA ^^


	13. Why?

READ BEFORE YOU READ: This chapter is a bit dark compared to the others, do not flame me for what you are about to read.

* * *

><p>She stood there in shock, her black long and wavy hair swayed as she took a step back. Her green eyes widened her pupils shook as frightened tears built up; her scream was covered by her mouth. New York was under attack, she watched as the great Tower she saw built so many years ago burst into flames after the plane crashed right into it. It was no accident; she thought she knew that something was wrong. All around her, people screamed in shock and terror and tried to run away, New York wanted to run also but she did not want to leave her city behind. Minutes later she heard a sound of jet engines approach beneath her was a shadow of a plane; she looked up and saw a second plane soar over her head and crash into the second tower. New York screamed as she saw the tower plane take a suicidal hit to the tower, she then saw, to her horror, people jumping from the towers as it burned, desperately trying to get away from the flames.<p>

"WHY! ?" She heard a women cry out.

New York cried as she saw her state in fact her father's country being attacked by someone bad. She wanted to do something but what was a state to do? All she could do was reach into her pocket and pull out her with shaky fingers she called America and told him in hysterics of what had happened.

"Hello?" her father voice sounded weak, he had to of felt it also.

"DADDY SOMETHING HAPPENED," she screamed, "MY TOWERS, MY TOWERS WERE HIT."

She heard pained coughs," Sweetheart, please get away from the towers while you still have the chance*scream* now, please."

The line went dead, with Isabella looking up at the towers, the towers began to fall. Isabella ran to the nearest refuge, she tripped and fell. With all the adrenaline she had when the first plane hit, she never felt the agonizing pain she was suppose to feel but as it all went away, the pain began. Isabella's head felt like it was split in two and she started to cough up blood, she curled into a tight ball, screaming bloody murder. She tried to get up but the pain coursed through her body, her skin splitting and bruising, Isabella blacked out until she felt her herself being picked up in strong arms, carrying her away. Meanwhile two of her sisters were also attacked.

Virginia tried to get up after she fell in her home, she felt the Pentagon being hit. She tried to call her father but the line was busy, the second time, it said caller could not be reached with the fire within her raging all she could do was writhe in pain, hoping to God that her family was safe. Abigail screamed as the pain traveled up her body, she saw the new about the attack on The World Trade Center and went to call her sisters if they were okay around 10:00, three minutes later she fell to the ground clutching her stomach, it was in a field, nothing big was hit, the passengers must've fought back, she thought blacking out.

* * *

><p>New York ignored the firemen's pleas to stay far away; she walked to what remained of the great towers she loved so much. She let her tears fall making wet trails from the dust that covered her cheeks, when everyone ran she stayed behind until her father told her to run, the cuts on her body began to scab over, leaving permanent scars that people could still see this very day. New York used to be a happy go lucky girl always seen with a sweet smile and always loved being with her sisters on those rare times they would be together. Never again would she be like that, her green eyes were nothing but cold emeralds, her lips were always in that straight line, never moved or twitched into a smile. She never could trust the middle eastern countries, when Saudi Arabia came to the worlds summit many years later, Isabella had to be escorted out kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs.<p>

Never shall she forget the sounds of the planes as they crashed

Never shall she forget the flames as they engulfed the World Trade Center

Never shall she forget the screams of the people around her as they stood in shock

Never shall she forget the sight of people jumping from the towers to get away from the flames

Never shall she forget the day her and everyone's life changed forever that cursed day

Never shall she forget September 11th 2001

Never.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

The phone rang, making her headache worse in the roomy penthouse of Isabella. She was in great pain but she didn't want anyone to know. Her father Alfred recovered as did Virginia and Abigail but she was not. She still felt people dying; she answered the phone with a grumbled 'what'.

"Ve, Isabella?"

It was Italy.

"What do you want?" she was angry.

"I hearda that you were hurt," he said softly," I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine, I'm taking pain killers for my injuries okay." Bella did not want to deal with the traitor.

"Then I'ma coming over," Feliciano said firmly, hanging up.

"Great."

Italy came to America and went to New York; there he tended to Isabella, helping her get better for her knew that someday maybe in a few years or so, she and her family will get justice.

* * *

><p>The reason why I wrote this was because a friend from school asked for this, she lost a cousin that day. I'm just merely doing what she asked me to do not flame me for writing about September 11th.<p>

Never shall I forget was inspired by Night by Elie Wiesel, a holocaust survivor.

RIP to those who lost their lives on 9/11


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back people's did you all miss me? Sorry I was gone I was at the lake house with a few friends and my parents, a whole weekend of drinking and smoking(not me of course I am too awesome*insert Prussiness her*) and a whole day of doing nothing but sleep yesterday I am finally able to put down the civil rights chapters I've been working on for a very long time now. This is the first one the other one I will upload next week so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, August 28, 1963<p>

" # 3 !"

"* #!2#!"

Alabama, Vivian, walked alongside her sister Audrey as they marched to Washington during "**The Great March on Washington". **They were hit with racial slurs and spat on but they kept going, if things were ever going to change they had to endure this even though they were deeply hurt. Despite the fact they were the personifications of the states Alabama and Georgia, the very states some of the racists live, they were still victims of hate. Alabama was the worst of them all poor Vivian she was titled the most segregated state despite the fact that she was black herself, one of her managers George Wallace was the worst of them all. She deeply hated him especially for that phrase he made when he was first elected governor.

"In the name of the greatest people that have ever trod this earth, I draw the line in the dust and toss the gauntlet before the feet of tyranny, and I say segregation now, segregation tomorrow, segregation forever."

Her father was not pleased he really wanted things to change and he had hoped that his boss John F. Kennedy would make it all stop, stop the hate, stop the violence and stop the separation people who are a different color because to him they were all people.

Audrey also wanted to change, she was around longer than her sister in fact when she and her sisters were found after the Revolutionary war, she was the only black girl but that did not make any difference with her father who loved her very much even though he was white. Up until now she was a victim of hate crimes they were so severe to point she had to live with America for protection when her house back in her state was attacked and burned with some men threatening to lynch her.

The two women marched until they found themselves at the Lincoln Memorial, they saw their father standing there with the Martin Luther King himself he was talking to him and laughing.

"Hey daddy," Vivian yelled out as she and her sister ran to him only to be stopped by a guard.

"Sorry ladies but we cannot allow you to come any closer," he made a disgusting face at the word you.

Audrey was not happy, "sire we are here to see our father she's talking with Mr. King"

The guard looked at America and then looked at the girls, "but you girls are # %."

Vivian and Audrey gasped when he said that he had a smirk and grabbed them by the arms attempting to "escort" them out. Alfred saw this and marched up to the car after excusing himself from Martin; he grabbed the security guard by his shirt and had him dangling.

"Sir," he said calmly and then glared," what are you doing?"

The guard trembled, "Mr. America sir, I was just merely escorting these women out."

Alfred growled, "those girls are my daughters, they are the personifications of Alabama and Georgia."

The guard stared at him wide-eyed and then looked at the girls, come to think of it they did look like one of America's children and saw the flowers in their hair. The flabbergasted guard gulped and looked at America who looked like he could kill him at any minute.

"Now I expect you to welcoming my other children they are coming here right now and tell your fellow guards that if any of them decide to give them harsh treatment the way you did to my girls you have answer to me," Alfred at the man down who ran away screaming.

Vivian ran and hugged her father in a suffocating hug, "you didn't have to do that daddy."

Alfred simply patted her head, "yeah well those douches need to get their heads checked."

Audrey giggled and shook hands with Martin saying how it was an honor to meet the man she saw her sister Maybell March when.

And then it was time for Mr. King to give his speech. Alfred was forced to separate some of his girls because some of them had supremacist views and they took it out on their sisters who were a different color of skin, he held on to little Alaska and had baby Hawaii strapped to his back. Together with all his children they watched as Dr. Martin Luther King gave his "I have a dream" speech.

* * *

><p>I introduced Alabama,She is 5 foot five and her main hobby is fishing even though I don't think that is a hobby and Alabama but I can just see her all too innocently fishing.<p>

. . the next chapter is g Tng to be about Alabama, sadly it's about the church bombing in 1963so please don't get offended when it's up and I'm really really really really hope that any family members of those four beautiful girls who died that day are not offended and if you want I will not say their names and I will not give out any details about them if you want me to preserve their privacy

JA


	15. Chapter 15

Geuss who's got a new boyfriend? ME! His names Jake and he's an angel to me! I'm so happy that I made a chapter of Hetalia about Japan and California. About how they met* sings bela note*

Note: If you don't like that I'm pairing the states with the countires then please kindly exit the to the red 'X' box to you're right.

To my Jake, I love you baby!

Happy reading

* * *

><p>Bleached blonde hair bounced as California or Rachel happily skipped along the private beach near her house. Today she was going to spend quality time with her lover Japan or Kiku; her father finally lifted the ban of her seeing Kiku ever since he caught them in bed together. Alfred was so strict on his kids (and yet he lets his six year old swim from her island to Alaska) but they knew that he meant well.<p>

The wind blew gently, making the pure white sundress she was wearing tangle a bit on her legs but she didn't care. Rachel stopped skipping and settled near a small pool of water, sometimes she and Kiku would go skinny dipping in it. She sat down and began to soak her feet; she waited for her Kiku, after a few minutes, she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Ra-chan," Kiku whispered in her ear.

With smile she turned her head and attacked, she was now straddling his waist and placed her hands on his chest.

"Arready huh?" the elder nation said with a sly smirk on his face.

The young state blushed," I haven't seen you in almost two years, let me have this."

Japan sighed and pulled the girl down for a kiss, the first one in a long time. It was a small kiss but he made sure not to deepen it, they broke the kiss and got up.

"So where sharr we go?" He asked holding her hand as they walked to her house.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she thought, "There's this new Italian restaurant that opened nearby, want to go there?"

Kiku nodded.

*After Dinner*

After eating the food and after paying for the damage Alfred made when he was caught spying, the two lovers settled in the living room of Rachel's home drinking red wine and watching TV, by the time the movie ended, they were a bit buzzed so they decided to sleep it off.

In the end they did smutty stuff for three days and they lived happily ever after, until Alfred walked in on them.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

FINALLYY!

* * *

><p>"Mother-bela please, stay longer!" Steven cried, gripping on to the skirt of Belarus. The fourth of July party was long over and it was time for Belarus to leave to her home in Europe but little Steven didn't want the women who was his protector to leave.<p>

"I must go Steven dear," Natalia said in a _'extremely rare' _motherly tone," I vill come visit whenever I can."

She knelt down and stroked her little boy's cherub face, he cried.

"But you'll be busy chasing after Russia," he sniffled.

Natalia knitted her eyebrows upward, this was the first time in years she was able to see her мала Алясцы and it was killing her that she was going to leave him.

"What's going on?"

It was Alfred, cleaning up the mess everyone left before they went on home. Steven saw his dad and ran to him.

"Dad please don't let mother-bela leave, I haven't seen her in a hundred and forty-five years," the little boy clung to his father's legs and began to cry, knowing that Alfred hated seeing any of his children cry. The nation looked at the Belarusian and spoke.

"Хіба гэта злачынства, каб застацца тут яшчэ трохі? Стывен сапраўды сумаваў па табе на працягу вельмі доўгага часу, вы чулі, што ён сказаў.( Is it a crime to stay here a little longer? Steven really missed you for a very long time, you heard what he said.)" He spoke in Belarusian so Steven couldn't hear.

Natalia looked at the man and spoke," Я цалкам усведамляю гэта, але я ведаю, што ён у добрых руках з вамі. калі-небудзь ён захоча нічога агульнага са мной больш.( I'm fully aware of that, however I know he's in good hands with you. Someday he'll want nothing to do with me anymore.)"

"Гэта можа быць праўдай, але цяпер, Стывен ўсё яшчэ дзіця, які хоча, каб яго "маці". Калі вы пойдзеце, ён можа падумаць страшна пра вас.( That may be true but right now, Steven is still a child who wants his "mother". If you leave, he might think awfully of you.)"

Natalia opened her mouth to speak but Alfred's words struck her, if she left now, who knows when she'll be able to see her boy again? Will Steven grow up resenting her the way he resented her dear brother?

"Fine, I will stay but only for my little boy," she said calmly.

Hearing those words, Steven released his grip on Alfred's leg and ran to Belarus.

Alfred smiled," okay then I'll show you to your room."

The female country nodded and followed her host with little Steven in tow.

* * *

><p>Get ready for the next chapter coming in a few hours<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

This goes out to the most AWSOME person ever. No Prussia its not you this time

* * *

><p><strong><em>January 15, 2009<em>**

Isabella walked or skipped happily along the docks along the Hudson River, she was wearing a knee length dress with a big sweater covering the whole garment and long boots. She spent the morning with her lover Feliciano; they had pizza and watched a movie that just came out. Alfred still could not believe that his daughter was seeing a country but he didn't want her to hate him forever so he let it slide; besides his girls couldn't get pregnant anyway. Feliciano left for his country after the movie promising to bring her when she was free next time, she liked that.

Isabella began her rounds after he left, she decided to go to the docks and see what was going on, so far so good, she checked her watch it was almost two-thirty.

"Well everything seems to be going well here," she said her thick accent giving her the shivers.

Just as she was about to turn away and makes her rounds somewhere else she heard the all too familiar sounds of jet engines. Shaking, she shook her head, it can't be, she thought. She looked and saw a plane flying low over her head, Isabella held her breath.

The plane landed in a giant splash.

Isabella made a big "ooff" as if she was just punched in the gut, the impact she felt jerked her back and she landed on her bottom. She clutched stomach, it was going to bruise later she knew it but right now she did not care. Isabella stood up and looked at the aircraft; she was about eighty feet away. She felt no other pain so that had to mean that no one died.

"Gotta do something," she said to herself, luckily her ferry boat just happened to be there at her side.

She got on and started the engine, steering it to the aircraft. She wasn't alone other boats came into action, she guided her boat the plane. By that time she got there, the passengers were already out being rescued by other boats, she also had her share of the people that were on the plane, her last passenger was n old man in captain clothing.

"Were you the captain of the plane?" she asked as she helped him on board.

The man nodded," Yes, I am Chesley Sullenberger."

In the days following the incident, New York was treated for her injuries which were minor, her father practically balled when found out that shoulder ache he was feeling was actually his angel in pain, the whole time he was crying that he was a bad father.

On January 16, 2009, the United States Senate passed a resolution to recognize and honor Sullenberger, co-pilot Jeff Skiles, the cabin crew, the passengers, and the first responders involved in Flight 1549's emergency landing The United States House of Representatives passed a similar resolution of praise on January 26, 2009. Isabella was also honored for helping the passengers even thought it was clear that she was pain as a result of the landing.

Isabella never got the chance to congratulate Sully for his heroicness; she hoped she will soon after all she is New York after all.

* * *

><p>Get ready for the next chapter coming in a few hours<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

"BIG SISTER BIG SISTER, COME ONE LET'S BECOME ONE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH ALL THE TIME?" Thirteen year old Steven yelled as he pounded the door that led to Washington's or Penny's room. Penny was hiding in her closet while her little goldfinch "Goldie Hawn" perched on her blond head. Steven clawed the door growling, his green eyes shooting daggers.

"Open this fucking door right now, you and I are going to be together whether you like it or not, open up sister," he then hissed out" _Let me iiiiiiinnnnnnn."_

Penny cried out," Go away."

* * *

><p>Hi, my names Penny Jones, I am Alfred's 42nd child. I'm also known as the state of Washington itself. Of all my siblings, I'm the only one who has any physical resemblance to daddy; I just don't wear glasses. The situation I'm in right is fairly simple, my little brother, Steven AKA Alaska wants me to be his wife. It's gross and he's more like mother than daddy.<p>

I say mother because secretly daddy married Belarus when they fell in love (surprising isn't it?) after one of his birthdays, let's just say Stevens attitude right now is coming from her and now I'm really scared.

* * *

><p>As Penny hid she heard a big bang, she poked her head out of the closet and saw her door in pieces she then heard a growl coming from a bear. It was bear dude, Steven's pet grizzly bear.<p>

She then heard a deep giggle," Big sister, the door that was keeping us apart is gone isn't that nice?"

Her big blue eyes filled up with tears as she saw her brother stare at her with crazy eyes.

"Now big sister, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, "His green eyes shook as he said this.

Tears fell from Penny's eyes as she shook her head," Go away, go away, go away, go away."

* * *

><p>Alfred sat down on his couch drinking tea when he heard the commotion," Steven's at it again."<p>

With ease both he and his wife go up and went to Penny's room

* * *

><p>Like mother like son LOL<p>

Please tell me what you think and feel free to tell me what you want in the next chapter. It can be anything.

And yes I support AmBela

JA ^^


	19. Chapter 19

HIya minna its me yay.

Sorry been a little depressed lately.

no one enetered my contest so I'm a bit sad and that I can't be with my boyfriend because his mother doesn't trust me *crys in corner*

But I was able to write this so enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Ring~!<p>

Alfred answered it like any other person or country would.

"_DADDY~! Help me~!" _ it was Penny.

Alfred jolted from desk," Baby girl what's wrong? !"

"_S-S-Steven, he's at my house again," _she was hysterical," _HE BROUGHT BEAR DUDE, HE MEANS BUSINESS."_

**_'Big sister you can't deny this anymore, we were meant to be.'_**

_"DADDY~!"_

The line went dead with America banging his head on the red oak desk. His wife Natalia was there as she brought some soda for him, hearing the commotion she brought out a tiny little notebook and began to mark how many times her маленькі хлопчык tormented his sister.

So far it was 5,557,000 times.

"Babe, can you-"Alfred was cut off.

"I have already told Texas to get her plane ready," the personification of Belarus said calmly.

"I love you," he said with a weary smile.

Natalia smirked," I know."

* * *

><p>Hi I'm Rhode Island but my human name is Grace Jones. You've seen me around right? No? Not even at the party? Or when we met the other countries? I figured that, no one notices me, I think it's because I'm the smallest state and the smallest person in the family. I'm about 4'9 while everyone else can easily tower over me. And of all of us, I hold some strange resemblance to uncle Canada (another strange thing, I'm the only one who remembers uncle Canada) I even have the long curl too. I can relate to him, I'm always invisible at the state meetings and everyone freaks out when I talk because they don't notice me.<p>

Oh I even have a Rhode Island Red named Stewie from the show 'Family guy 'say hi Stewie.

"Who are you?"

I'm Rhode island T.T

**_Hetalia_**

"Steven we've told you time and time again," Alfred said dragging his son from Penny's place.

Natalia joined in.

"Quit tormenting your sister."

"But mother-bela, dad big sister and I are meant to be~!"

The couple sighed.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

heres another short chappy.

* * *

><p>Isabella dropped her wine glass as she heard the announcer on CNN. As did her lover Feliciano, for once he opened his eyes revealing light chocolate.<p>

"He's… dead," the ravenette said quietly, her green eyes produce something that haven't been produced in almost ten years, tears.

"He's finally dead."

Isabella let the tears falls as she softly and delicately touched the multiple scars on her arm, some were faint while some where darkish brown that made her pale skin pop. Italy rubbed her back and felt the two large gash scars on her shoulder blades; they were shaped like something had exploded on her back. He had his fair share of scares whenever his country was attacked but he had no scars that lasted that longer after a few months or so they would basically disappear. But Isabella, being a state she was bound to have permanent scars on her body.

"Ya'know, I wonder how my pops is reacting," she said calmly letting a small smile creep on her face, '_Probably celebrating."_

Feliciano said nothing but he continued to rub his lover's small back feeling the gashes finally fade.

* * *

><p>I meant to write this sooner but I've been caught up in alot of crap but I got over it. If you're wondering why her sopposed permant scars finally faded it's because when 911 happened we had a deep wound in our hearts and young Isabella carried that burden. When that filthy peice of trash was killed our wounds had finally healed in some way and now our little New York can behappy and she has her wonderfull Italy.

BTW there might be a threesome with Germany because I keep thinking about it. Who knows.

maybe I'll write about Nevada or maybe Maine or our very ignored Rhode Island.

Or maybe a AmeBela chapter when they get married and Russia finds out and maybe Belarus's crazy attitude rubbed off on the states.

Who knows.

JA ^^


	21. Chapter 21

What would happen if Belarus was a big influence on Alfred's children?

* * *

><p>"UNCLE RUSSIA, UNCLE RUSSIA COME ON PLAY WITH ME," Lilo screamed pounding on the door to Russia's hotel pent house," YOU PROMISED YOU'D PLAY WITH ME, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A BIG MEANIE ALL THE TIME?~!"<p>

Russia hid behind his bed trembling as his niece (by marriage thank Mother Russia) relentlessly pounded on the oak door.

'Why, why, why did she have to be so attached to little sister?' he thought in his head.

When he found out that Belarus was going to marry America he was happy- very happy- and even though he has a very strained relationship with America, he offered to pay for the wedding ( he didn't even ask for a payback). At first it was good, no psychotic sister was out to get him anymore, he was able to relax in his home for once in his life… until the states grew attached to their new mother and slowly they picked up her crazy attitude and soon they began to stalk poor Ivan demanding he spent time with them.

_"Tio Russia_ _play with me! ~!" yelled Estella she cornered her uncle at the world meeting._

_"B-B-But I have to go home, da," he cried out._

_The twelve year old calmly walked up to him," Oh no you don't, you need to spend time with your nieces and nephew."_

_"But Steven is scared of me da."_

_"Well I'm not Steven," the girl smirked and pounced._

BANG

Russia got cold chills.

"Uncle Russia the door is gone isn't that nice?" the six year old giggled," Now uncle Russia, play with me, play with me, play with me, play with me, play with me."

Russia screamed and jumped out the window and ran to his private jet after ordering the pilot to step on it.

He made it home safe and sound as he walked across his lovely sunflower field, the flowers reached up to his shoulders, he was at piece finally. No crazy sister and no crazy nieces.

"Uncle Russia…."

He turned white, he knew that voice.

"G-g-g-g-grace?" his voice became high pitched.

Slowly and menacingly the very short state rose from the tall flower fields.

"Uncle Russia you left without playing with me," she growled, holding Stewie in her arms.

Ever since Natalia became her mother, our little Grace became more foreword and loud when she wanted to be seen, it worked for her in the state meeting but it was a nightmare for Russia tight now.

"Play with me Uncle Russia," the smallest growled once more stepping for her box and ran to him.

Russia wished he could just die right now.

* * *

><p>*sigh* Poor Russia he ended up getting mini Belaru's.<p>

oh well

JA^^


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everybpdy it's me again, your humble servant Ali.

Well heres my chapter that was inspired by a fanfic I read. I forgot who wrote it but thank you for writing it I like it alot.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>*Sigh* "I'm glad that's finally over," little Grace said as she waited at the doorway to the World's UN summit, Stewie was pecking at some corn she placed for him to eat. Today was her day to be with her father and mother, when Alfred became a father, he started out with thirteen children and they wanted equal attention. At first it was not big deal but soon their numbers increased as Alfred kept taking more states, it was too big to handle so he decided that they all take turns with him, one day he'd spend a day with one child the next with another. They didn't like it at first but they learned to get used to it, grace would count the days when she would have her father to herself.<p>

Being the smallest state was not easy, especially for Grace not only was she the smallest state, she was the smallest person in the entire family. 4'9 was not a good height for her, all her siblings even the younger ones treated her like a baby and her father would always scoop her up and carry her around like he used to when she was younger, sometimes they would even ignore her which made the young Canada look alike girl sad. But ever since Belarus came into their lives, she became more confident and when she wanted to be noticed, she would go all 'bela' on her siblings.

Hearing the door open snapped Grace out of her thoughts, first she saw France, he freaked her out. Then uncle Britain, she was the only one who would eat his cooking without gagging or complaining. Uncle Canada, he was her favorite. Uncle Russia then walked out with his trusty pipe, she said hello to him and he screamed like a girl and ran away, she wondered why. More and more nations walked out, Grace began to wonder if her parents forgot about her.

"America!~!"

Grace looked up and saw a big man wearing a shirt with flowers on it. The state gulped, it was Cuba, Florida knew him well in fact when Castro took over many of the Cubans would flee to her because she was closer. The Cuban glared at Grace, the girl shuddered, did this country think she was her daddy? But she looked like Canada.

"Stupid America, you think changing you appearance can fool me?"

"B-but… I'm not daddy," she trembled; Stewie began to peck at the island legs.

Cuba didn't listen however and began to karate chop the poor girls head all the while saying how much he hated America and their government ways. Grace said soft 'ows' and 'coffee milk' with each hit, Stewie still pecked at his legs. Cuba was having the time of his life, until he felt both a gun and a knife pressed against his back.

"Alright. Step. Away. From our daughter," Alfred growled out.

Natalia, who was pregnant, placed a hand on her belly and walked from Cuba to Grace," My poor dear."

Alfred smiled but glared daggers and bombs at the large country," Now go away or I'll do to you what I did to _him_."

Cuba gulped and ran for his life.

"Grace are you okay?" the nation asked after he put the gun away, he then eyed his wife for getting so excited at her condition.

The blond nodded her head," Yea, I'm fine, I am the hero's daughter after all."

Alfred smiled," That's my girl, well let's go, where do you want to go?"

"The movie tavern and eat lots and lots of burgers!"

The family walked away to go to the theatre when they heard a loud crash. They turned and saw Cuba running from a murderous Britain, a pissed off Canada and surprisingly a very psychotic Russia.

"HOW COULD YOU MISTAKE MY NEICE FOR AMERICA?~!"

"GET YOU'RE FUCKING EYES CHECKED YOU BASTARD!"

"DO THIS AGAIN, I'LL SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL RUSSIA CAN REALLY BE AND I'LL MAKE YOU BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA, DDDDAAAA!~!"

"Should we help him?" Natalia asked calmly.

Her husband shook his head, "He kind of deserves it, come on dear, we have time to spend with grace."

Grace smiled, finally she felt like she was important.

* * *

><p>Belarus is pregnant? Oh Alfred aren't fifty kids enough?<p>

R&R please thank you *bows*

JA^^


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everybpdy it's me again, your humble servant Ali.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>America held his wife's hand tightly as she writhed in searing pain, the date was July 4th, Alfred's birthday and Natalia the personification of Belarus was giving birth to his child. He hoped the baby would come soon, he hated seeing his wife in pain and also she held a jagged edge blade against his throat.<p>

"DAMN YOU ALFRED!~!" she shrieked, her normally neat platinum blonde hair was drenched in sweat and her bluish eyes were shooting daggers, they were more meaner than usual," YOU DID THIS TO ME!~~~~~~!"

"I love you too,"

Outside the hospital room, fifty teenagers and children and six adults shivered.

Nevada gulped and spoke with California," Do you think mom will be okay?"

Rachel pulled a lock of her hair back, she decided to back to her natural dirty blonde," Cynthia, worry about daddy you know how angry momma can like get."

The blonde haired red eyed girl gulped and began to pray for not only her mother but her father as well."

"ALFRED!~~~!"

Russia gulped, "She must be in pain, da?"

Ukraine sighed.

"Alright babe, the worst is over," Alfred said soothingly as he wiped some sweat off his wife's forehead.

Natalia turned red as she felt another contraction.

"Alright Mrs. Jones, the head is almost out just a little more," the doctor said as he prepared to deliver another life into this world.

Natalia breathed deeply and pushed, she screamed once again, pressing the knife against her husband's neck harder, drawing blood. Alfred paid no attention and waited for his child to be born.

Then after what appeared to be hours when it was ten minutes, a small cry filled the room and the hallway. The states began to cry when they heard their new sibling make its first sound. Isabella kissed Feliciano on the check while Rachel did the same thing.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor said happily after the child was cleaned and brought to her parents. She had blonde hair with a mix of platinum and when she opened her eyes, they were pure blue. And because she had a full head of hair the nurse placed a little white bow on her tiny head. She was placed in Natalia's arms; the country stared at the girl in wonder.

_ This little person was inside me?_ She thought to herself,' _my husband and I created this child.'_

She looked over at her husband, who looked like he was going to cry his eyes out; he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Alfred what's wrong?" she asked calmly.

The American finally bawled," She's just so beautiful!"

He hugged his wife and looked at his daughter and whispered.

"Amelia Aleksandra "Washington DC" Jones, what do you think babe?" he asked Belarus for approval.

Natalia smiled nuzzled against Alfred's soft check," Wonderful."

They were like that until it hit them.

Steven was still the only boy.

* * *

><p>The arrival of Washington DC yay!<p>

R&R please thank you *bows*

JA^^


	24. Chapter 24

Oklahoma 1935

*cough cough*Alfred placed the cloth over his face as he walked through the fields, the dust stinging his eyes even though his cracked glasses were over his eyes. The fields he was walking in was once covered with lush green grass and golden wheat as far as the eye can see and the little house with the cute little swing set would stand near. It was the property of Oklahoma or Kaitlin she lived there on occasion but since she was eight she lived with her father, after the stock market crashed, she decided to live in her state to help it out as much as she could along with Hannah, Estella, Angela, and Dorothy.

But as the Dust Bowl hit, the girls grew sick with dust pneumonia and from the effects their states were so they went back home to Alfred, after he pleaded through tears for them to come back. All but one Kaitlin, she never made it home, so Alfred; even though he was sick himself, went off to search for his child.

The once beautiful farm was now a waste land and the house was in disarray, he walked to the patio and grimaced when he heard pained coughing.

"Kaitlin?" he called out.

When he heard nothing so he forced himself inside, once he was in he found his daughter curled up on the floor, coughing and wheezing. She looked at him with blue eyes, red from the dust, she was a mess, her dress was tattered and dirty, her long brown hair and big clear eye were dull and dirty from the dust, her eyes were sunken in and her face looked like a skeleton. Alfred scooped her up and walked out of the house, Kaitlin shivered and coughed again, Alfred ignoring his sickness removed the cloth from his face and placed over the girls face.

"Daddy, don't please," she begged.

Alfred just smiled at her and continued to walk to the nearest train station.


	25. READ AT OWN RISK

Alright before you read this is what I have to say. I hold no ill wil towards the Middle East (just that filthy peice of trash and his followers) so I'm not being mean. Second this was written by a friend so it's hers not mine. So if you don't want to read it then kindly exit out and don't leave a harsh review.

* * *

><p>"ISABELLA STOP! ~!" Alfred yelled at his daughter.<p>

It was an ordinary day at the UN meeting until Isabella "New York" walked in with her father's lunch until she saw, him. Afghanistan.

"You," she growled through her teeth," you…. You… MONSTER! ~~~~~~!

Without warning she attacked the nation, all of her people's bitter hatred towards him that built up for years after 9/11 finally broke free and she snapped. Alfred tried to pry her off the nation but she was as strong as he was and Isabella continued to punch and claw at him. All the while she screamed, cursed and spat, Alfred looked at Feliciano, silently asking for help. The Italian helped America pry the distraught state off the man but just as they did, she wriggled out of her jacket revealing a spaghetti strapped tank top and tackled the country again.

It was only then did the other countries see the scars, Isabella's shoulder blades had two large scars that looked like two bombs exploded on her back and the many cuts on her arms and chest. She continued to punch and claw at the country that gave her and her siblings so much pain those many years ago.

"Why!~?... why did you do that!~?... we did nothing to you!~! and you go and… go and..," just as she was about to deliver the final blow, Germany and Japan grabbed the girl and dragged her away.

"YOU RUINED ME!~! YOU KILLED ME!~! YOU KILLED THEM!~! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!~!"

The screams echoed throughout the hall as the state was taken away, she never was the same after 9/11 it was amazing Feliciano was able to stay with her for so long, Alfred tried to be strong but he knew full well that his child was still hurting he wished that he could help her but what could he do?

All he could do was watch as his little state was sedated and taken home.


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"Alright kids now be on your best behavior and don't make daddy look dumb," Alfred told to his entire clan of children.<p>

'_Too late for that, da?_' Steven thought as he wrapped an arm around his sister Penny, who cried and cried.

"Alright troops let's go," the nation exclaimed and opened the doors to the UN meeting.

The girls chattered away as they walked inside, they caught the other countries attention and eyed them. Isabella saw Italy and ran to him; she started to smother him in her breasts, which seemed to have shrunk since the last time he saw her and that was last week. The same with Rachel, when she did the same thing to Japan, he fainted from lack of breath because her breasts have grown. In fact if people looked, the states had very large breasts that could rival Ukraine's, and since they were teens the breasts were real.

"AAHHH, KIKU DON'T DIE!~!"

"Oi America what with the girls?" Britain asked, he noticed this and wanted answers.

Alfred scratched his cheek," Hahahahaha, well how do I put this? Um…. Because the obesity rate in my country is high in each state, all the fat goes to their breasts and recently New York City banned large sodas so Isabella's breasts have shrunk, not that I saw it's what Natalia told me."

Britain looked at his brother than at his nieces," I'm sorry to hear that."

"Tell that to Mississippi," Alfred whispered.

Said state was seen with her head down moaning as her back hurt so much; Steven had to rub her back.

Ludwig got curious," And vat about the male state and you?"

Alfred blushed and looked away and began to whistle, Steven twitched and continued to rub his sisters back. Even Natalia who was feeding baby Amelia looked away.

* * *

><p>Now that was funny.<p>

JA ^^


	27. Please pray

Please don't yell at me.

* * *

><p>She cried and cried, young MaryAnn cries as she can hear their screaming.<p>

10:30 am was when her chest felt like it was shot; it continued until she had 26 bullet like wounds on her chest without uttering a word, the state fainted.

* * *

><p>May the little ones rest in peace.<p>

But may the gunaman rott in HELL!~!


	28. Chapter 28

Heya, I'm kinda glad at the response of the last chapter but for those who wanted me to make it longer. I'm sorry but I can't I already crossed the line for some people and I don't want to make it even worse.

* * *

><p>"Alright girls and boy, we have to stop everything right now," older Delaware spoke at the State meeting," Another crisis has fell upon us."<p>

She then focused her attention on the sleeping lump of Alfred," Dad fell asleep again."

Said country had his head down snoring, he was practically dead.

"Well do ya blame 'im?" Young Hannah spoke up poking him with the butt of her pistol.

Tennessee "Emma" tried to shake him awake," yea Dela, I mean he's been through a lot of stress, the bad things and he's at home with the baby while moms in Europe to see how her country is doing."

Penny giggled and patted his head," Yea let's let him sleep, he's a lot more quiet when he is."

"Are you ok?"

The America look-alike looked at her father who was talking in his sleep.

"Oh little Pen did you wet the bed again?"

Penny slammed her fist on Alfred's," Daddy we're in the middle of meeting, wake up damn it."

Alfred woke up in a jerk, he then spent the last three hours chasing Washington all around Washington DC.

* * *

><p>I introduced Tennessee yay. The next chapter will be a christmas one so be prepared.<p>

JA ^^


	29. MERRY CHRISTMAS

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

><p>the wind blew harshly on Alfred's face as he casually rocked his rocking chair at his patio. Four moth old Amelia was busy cooing and looking at the snow as it fell, she was nice and bundled up and sitting on her daddy's lap.<p>

"This will be depressing Christmas," he mumbled to himself but he was talking to Amelia.

the little baby looked at her daddy and tilted her little head.

Alfred smiled and looked out in the distance. This was going to be his first christmas with his only biological child but his first without all of his children. He had everything planned out, once all the kids came he would bring out the yummy homemade meal he made himself, the traditional giant turkeys and the many foods his children would bring. Then he would take them to the tree and they would open presents and sing every christmas songs in the book.

But one by one they all said that they had other plans and then hung up. It broke his heart and he knew that they knew full well that Christmas was very important to him. His Wife Natalia looked on from the window and sighed sadly.

"These children of mine," She grumbled before she packed her trusty dagger.

She walked out and greeted her husband," Alfred, I'm going for a little walk, I'll be back shortly."

"Alright babe," he mumbled, gently rocking the baby when she saw her momma leaving, if she saw her leave she'd cry and cry. after his wife left, Alfred picked up his baby and got up to walk inside the warm house.

"Fine, if those ungrateful brats want to be somewhere else for Christmas Amelia then alright at least I have you right?"

Amelia smiled and cooed happily.

Ten minutes later after the father-daughter duo started to watch some christmas special the door opened. Alfred turned and saw Natalia dragging Steven and Lilo by the ears.

"Babe What di-"

He paused when he saw Lithuania calmly walking in carrying large burlap sacks, they were moving so out of curiosity he opened them and found all of his children tied up.

"Merry christmas dear," Natalia whispered and began to scold all of America in Russian, telling them that all Alfred wanted was to spend time with his children and what they did was selfish and cruel and she should know, since the states were multilingual they bowed their head and whispered sorry to their father.

For some reason, the country smiled.

"I take it back this will be an Awesome Christmas."

* * *

><p>I'll make a second chapter after I spend and Awesome Christmas with my Family.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

The first chapter of 2013 and people said that it would never happen.

* * *

><p>"Get back here you bloody gits!~!" yelled an angry Arthur as he chased after Alfred who was laughing like a maniac while Natalia ran by his side.<p>

It had been a good six weeks since Natalia decided to stay a little longer for Steven's sake. She had fun and being with her little boy again felt like a dream come true. In case if you're wondering why Steven and Natalia have a mother-son bond I'll tell you. When Ivan discovered that alaska was personified he brought the little boy home and "raise" him as his own but because Russia was so cruel, little Alaska(who wasn't named at the time) would run to Belarus. At first she wanted nothing to do with the boy until he called her 'Mother-bela' and slowly the crazy girl soon became attached to the boy her big brother took in so in can be imagined that she didn't take it to well when Alaska was sold to America.

The pair ran to the angry brit until they reached Alfred's home and hid in the garage.

"Alfred was it wise to pull that prank on your broder?" The Belarusian asked huffing and puffing.

The American made a quick glare," I prefer not to think of him as my brother thank you."

Natalia rolled her eyes, all the while trying to avoid to look at Alfred's sweat covered body. the shirt he was wearing was drenched and she could see the tight muscle as they flexed every time the American breathed, his blonde hair; also drenched in sweat, matted against his forehead.

she blushed and turned away, Alfred then went to the door leading to the inside when he discovered. It was locked.

"Damnit and the kids aren't home," he muttered.

Natalia heard his grumble," The children are not here?"

the american nodded his head," yea, they're at Washington D.C., it's their state conference."

The girl gritted her teeth," You can always break it down."

"Sorry but the doors are made of a special metal that my strength get through."

'Great just great,' Natalia thought.

Alfred sighed and noticed the van that was there," well since we're stuck here might as well sleep in here."

Without a struggle, the man forced open the side door and motioned the women to walk in. Slowly she walked in and Alfred closed the door, he then opened the door to the front seat and made himself comfortable.

"How long have you had this?" Natalia asked as she made herself cozy on the mattress that was in there.

"Since the sixties," alfred said as he began to remember that decade," My kids were wild back then, and everything was so crazy, the civil rights movement, the assassination of my boss, the vietnam war, and woodstock."

Natalia was astounded at the man's recollection of his history, she barely remembered anything from her past. Alfred looked at the girl with the rear view mirror and smirked, to humor her, he grabbed the wheel and honked the horn- catching her attention.

"Where to miss?" he asked in an epic fail british accent.

Natalia(feeling a bit playful) giggled and leaned over and whispered in his ear," To the stars."

Before Alfred realized it, she pulled him from the back seat and brought him to the mattress. He was on his back while Natalia was straddling his waist, their shyness and excitement was showing when they started to breathe heavily and blush.

Alfred was the first to speak," Now what?"

The girl gulped and slowly grabbed the Americans hand, hesitantly she placed it on her breast. He tensed when she did this, "N-Natalia?"

She looked at him and leaned down to whisper," Put your hands on me Alfred."

Hearing those hot and breathy words Alfred wrapped his strong arms around the belorussians waist as she gave him a heated kiss.

3 hours later

Young Martha opened the door leading to the garage and noticed the fogged up van.

"So he finally did it," she whispered with a smirk and closed the door quietly,' I wonder if Miss Natalia will be our mother.'

* * *

><p>Just so you know Martha is Delaware<p>

JA ^^


	31. The time was WW2

It seems that I can't write stories without a certain critic who says my writing style is bad. Well I'm sorry that I can't help that my writing is blah but thats what happens when a person with schizophrenia decides to write what goes on in their minds so please I know I need to be open with criticism but when you target my writing style then that goes too far.

This is in my other story but it's been moved here because what's the point of having two stories that have the same characters?

* * *

><p>"By the way Rachel, something's been bothering me for a very long time," Alfred said while he ate a burger," it was kinda weird, out of the blue you say Kiku is your boyfriend."<p>

Kiku blushed and ate his sashimi faster while Rachel glared at him," Come one Kiku, he's going to find out sooner or later."

The blush deepened," B-b-b-but I don't think it's wise to terr your father such repursive things about our rerationship."

the blonde female raised an eyebrow and looked at her father," I'll be blunt daddy, I raped him so I'm taking responsibility."

Alfred choked on his coke and looked at his daughter as she casually ate her orange," YOU WHAT?!"

Rachel glared," Daddy calm down, you're making a scene." She pointed at the several people who stared at the incarnations." But yes I raped kiku."

Natalia who was there smirked while Alfred looked at California in disbelief.

"B-b-b-but how and w-w-why?"

Young Rachel finished her fruit and began to peel another one," It all happened during World War II."

And thus Rachel "California" Jones's story begins.

December 8, 1941

"Daddy please let us go with you," Cried martha or Delaware, as she clung onto her father's suit," That bastard not only attacked you but he attacked Lilo."

Alfred sighed and gently pried off his sixteen year olds hands off,"Sorry Martha I already have one hurt child I don't need another one. And besides, they won't let you cause you're too young."  
>"I'm a hundred and fifty-seven daddy," The brunette cried out," My birthday was a while ago."<p>

Again the country sighed," Yeah but physically you are."

Before the state could even protest her sister sister Maybelle yelled out," Go get them papa."

"Get the nazi bastard," Yelled eleven year old New Mexico or Estelle.

"Make them pay for what they did to Lilo," Hollered out Vermont or Leah.

martha looked at her siblings in disbelief, Alfred smiled and turned to leave until Charlotte stopped him.

"Don't forget this daddy," she gave him a brown bomber jacket with the number fifty on the back," We all chipped in and made this just for you so you can remember us always."  
>alfred was touched when he held it," But I only have forty-eight states."<p>

Charlottle rolled her eyes," Well you do see Lilo and Steven as your kids."

The country smiled," Well I'm off so behave yourselves and make sure your bases are safe and secure also look after Lilo, she's still under bed rest."

All of America nodded and went to hug their father one by one: being careful not to hug his broken arm until he left, closing the front door.

Martha then glared at her siblings, they gulped.

"Are you guys going to sit there and watch Daddy fight like he did the last time? !"

"Martha-"

"That bastard attacked him and Lilo and we're just sitting here and doing nothing."

"Martha-"

"And also-"

"MARTHA."

The oldest stopped ranting and looked at the person who yelled, it was their never noticed and very ignored sister Grace.

"We know that Japan attacked Lilo, that's why I suggest that we should go after him ourselves," Spoke quietly knowing since she'll end up ignored," Knowing daddy, it'll be easy."

The girls wondered for a second and came to an agreement, yea they should go after Japan.  
>He hurt their foster sister and every politician knows that if you mess with anyone of the states personifications, you end up paying for with most likely your life.<p>

"For once I agree with Gracie," Commented Abby or Virginia," Let's get that bastard."  
>All the states smirked and ran to the living room and began to plan out their attack.<p>

"I'll ask Uncle Mattie if he's willing to look after Steven and Lilo for a while," Leah said going to the telephone.

Martha smiled and went to her room to change into her never use military uniform.

* * *

><p>Well I'm going through a WWII deal so let's see if the states can find Japan without getting noticed or being found out.<p> 


	32. WW2 part 2

"Alright I pinpointed the location of where Japan is,", Courtney said after she circled a small island on her world map that was actually a world map. "He, Germany and Italy are currently shipwrecked on the island of Seychelles, also the Allies are there so it's going to be difficult to catch him without daddy noticing and trying to kill us for disobeying him... again."

Martha nodded and wrote down the coordinates on a notepad while the others gathered their supplies. It was midnight and all forty-eight of America's children gathered around the living room.

"Alright girls, our main target is Japan. As you all know, that bastard attacked our baby sister for no apparent reason," She said calmly but with fire in her eyes," Now as older sisters, it's our job to get the person who hurt and make him pay for what he's done."

The girls nodded.

Seeing that everyone agreed Martha raised her baseball bat," Now who are we?"

the rest of the states raised their bats.

"THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA."

With a triumphant smirk, the oldest led her sisters to the awaiting plane with the engines running and ready to go. One by one they boarded the plane and waited for the okay to go after five minutes, the plane made to the runway and took off.

an undisclosed amount of time later

"Well, zere zey are," Maybell said in her french accent.

"Sis, you did it again," Little penny whispered.

"Sorry."

"Ow ow ow ow, Isabella you're stepping on my foot," Kelly "New Hampshire" squeaked.

"Sorry sis."

Ally "Minnesota" slapped herself on the check," a mosquito just bit me."

"Dudes, we smell like heros," Rachel giggled out when she took the binoculars from her sister to look for the man that hurt her baby sister. Hearing that they smelled like heros made all the girls giggle and hug themselves.

"So which ones Japan?" Both Lily and Milly, the Dakota states, said in unison.

"Is he the one with the weird curl hanging on his head?" Helen, Ohio, asked," He looks like he did something bad."

"No that's Italy the traitor," Isabella spat out," And the big blonde dude is Germany."

"You know them all to well?" Lucia, Wisconsin, asked.

"Yup."

"So I'm guessing the one with dark hair is Japan?" Alice, Maine, asked her older sister.

Martha nodded, " I guess so, alright girls when their guard is down we attack."

The girls nodded and waited for the time to strike.

Germany and Japan stared at the fire like they would normally do as Italy slept and dreamed about pasta. It was quiet and somewhat relaxing with the crackling of the fire and the soft ocean waves that crashed the shore, yes it was relaxing.

Just the the two countries sensed a presence.

"Someones here," Germany said throwing off his jacket and standing up.

Japan rose gracefully and threw off his jacket," hai, I agree."

Italy floated up," Say what?"

They looked and saw Penny with a triumphant smirk and a baseball bat in her gloved hand, since she looked like her father the most out of all her siblings, they states wanted to throw them off.

"it's that damn allie," Germany growled," Vut is he doing alone and in a dress."

Feeling complemented Penny giggled, that was a telltale sign that she wasn't America because her giggle was high pitched. The axis wondered why until they saw an army of forty-eight girls with baseball, the countries were dumbfound.

Martha laughed," Listen to me in my awesome hero voice." She pointed her baseball bat at them," Courtney, I choose you."

The little brunette girl smirked and jumped from the cliff, the two countries were still dumbfounded. They didn't want to hurt a child(Really Germany you don't want to hurt a child?) especially a girl but that didn't stop the girl from landing in front of Germany and swinging her bat at him.

"Vait, vittle girl," Germany called out," Vut are you?"

Courtney didn't want to talk so she slammed the bat against the man head. And then she ko'd Japan with one swing, she then looked at Italy who was waving his white flag.

"Please-a don't-a hit me," He cried out," Or at-a least-a not-a face, I paid a lot of money to get the hook out of my nose."

Arizona sweat dropped,' Isabella you were right about him.'

Martha jumped from the cliff along with her sisters and they advanced to the Axis," Good work Courtney."

Italy stopped begging for his life and saw an all too familiar girl with raven hair and big green eyes.

"Ve~, Isabella?"

Hearing her, New York pointed her bat at him to shut him up," Don't you dare you traitor."

Martha smirked and then glared at the unconscious Japan," get him girls, let's get outta here."

Hearing their order, Audrey and Vivian grabbed the asian man and ran off to their plane. They took off leaving both Germany and Italy looking on with raised eyebrows.

"Vut just happen?"

Italy didn't answer and looked as the plane, he sighed sadly as he thought back of the young girl he fell in love with only to turn his back on her and fight against her father.

"Isabella," He said softly.

* * *

><p>Japan came too and when he opened his all he saw darkness. He felt like he was lying on his back and his limbs were tied, he heard soft giggles.<p>

"So Rachel are you sure you want to do this?" A female voice asked in concern," What if you-"

"I'll be fine sis, you know I don't have one."

"But what if daddy finds out?" Another female voice asked.

What were they planning? Japan thought to himself. And who was their father anyway.

"Don't worry if he does find out then I'll just say that I wanted revenge for what he did."

Revenge? for what? He did nothing wrong?

Japan heard soft okay's and heard the shutting of a door.

"You can talk now I know you're awake," he heard the girl mutter out in anger.

The man jumped," Who are you and what do you want?"

The girl removed the blindfold from Japan, her big blue eyes shooting daggers at him, she then smiled.

"My name is Rachel, it's a pleasure to finally meet a country."

He looked at her with wide eyes," Meet, a country."

The blonde laughed," I figured, daddy kept all of us a secret for almost a hundred years."

Japan looked at her with question marks for eyes.

The girl rolled her eyes," Fine since you don't seem to get it, let me say this. My name is Rachel C. Jones, the "C" means California."

Hearing that, the asian man's eyes grew big like saucers," What?"

"Yes, I'm the personification of California, which is a state in America who happens to be my father."

The blonde girl smirked when Japan realized the truth.

"Why did you kidnap me? Did your father terr you too?"

Rachel shook her head," nope, me and my sisters acted on our own accord."

"Why? Did I do something to you?"

The state glared at him and grabbed his throat but she didn't choke him... yet.

"Allow me to refresh your memory, do you remember what your people did a month ago on December 8th?," She hoped that Japan knew.

Said man looked at her and remembered what she meant, he nodded.

The girl began to grip the neck firmly," Well as you know if your country is attacked or struck in a way you feel it because you are the country itself right?"

Japan gulped and nodded," Are doing this because I hurt your father?"

Rachel sighed and straddled the man's waist, she let go of his neck and folded her arms," I would say yes because Hawaii is kind of apart of him but no it's not why we kidnapped you."

Japan blushed as his bubble was being violated," then why?"

The girl face palmed," I am the personification of California, all the states are personified." Japan looked at her and began to understand, racheal and then frowned," Even the American territories are personified."

Japan gulped," I hurt a person?"

"Her names Lilo," Rachel began to sniffle," She's two and the personification of Hawaii."

Kiku's eyes popped out," I... I.. didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know," Rachel said," Like I said daddy kept us a secret. A secret."

"Prease, prease, had I known-"

"Shut up."

Kiku held his tongue.

"You would attack her if you had known," the state of California tightened her hands into fists," I held her when her little tummy split open when the first jet slammed in the harbor, I had to hear her scream when she felt all the men drowning and banging on the iron walls to try and get out, I had to try and stop the bleeding when the kamikaze jets pierced her chest," She punched kiku in the jaw," No child deserves that kind of torture, whether shes a state or a territory, she didn't have to go through that hell."

"Prease... if I had known," Kiku cried out.

"Ya right," rachel said and got off the man.

"I heard that you hate being touched," she said with a smirk.

She stripped off her clothes and stood there in her naked glory. Kiku blushed and turned away.

"I wonder how you feel if someone touched you in this way," She grabbed Kiku's crotch and did a happy dance in her mind when she felt if harden.

"Stop, you're invading my personar space," he gasped out.

Rachel ignored him and began to rub the area harder, she then unbuttoned the white slacks and smirked when the man's manhood was slowly rising up.

"Well this little guy seems to like it."

ten minutes later.

Rachel moaned as she started to move her hips slowly, she tried her best not to enjoy this incredible feeling she was experiencing, so knew she was only doing this to avenge her wounded sister but it was hard. Kiku made strangled gasps when the teen moved, he semi liked this but he started to feel dirty.

"Prease... I'm begging you," He cried out," stop."

Rachel kept moving," Funny... ah... Lilo kept crying that out …..when she was.….mmm...attacked."

She sped up her movement, her bottom making slapping sounds against Kiku's body. She whimpered when Kiku couldn't take it anymore and thrusted his hips upwards. After what appeared to be an eternity, Rachel climaxed as did Kiku who grunted. Rachel sighed and with all her strength pulled herself of the man and began to pull her clothes on.

"You're going to be here awhile," She said calmly," We'll let you go when this war is over."

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened," California said calmly, Alfred sat there with his jaw dropped, Natalia was feeding baby Amelia with a bottle filled with her breast milk but she smirked at the thought of her child bringing a country down. Kiku just buried his head in his hands.<p>

Rachel looked at the man and just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>This has got to be my longest chapter yet phew well Enjoy and review because reviews are love. ^^<p> 


	33. New arrival?

Well I hope you like it ^^

* * *

><p>Steven hated being the only boy in his family when he became US territory at three he hoped he would have brothers to play with. Instead he ended up getting forty-nine sister who often at times made him dress up in their clothes and put makeup on him. And when his mother became pregnant he'd hoped that he would get a younger brother so he can play with him everyday until he found out he got another sister.<p>

"Damn it," The seven year old grumbled as he kicked the ground.

It was the day after his fifty-fourth birthday and he turned back into a child. (Being a state meant that after reaching the state age of fifty-four the personifications turned back into children to maintain their immortality and after fifty-four more years it happened again. Alfred was okay with it since it meant that he can always have his babies but not with Kiku or Feliciano when Alfred bluntly told them that information. He thought that the countries would dump the girls when they learned of their lovers bizarre method of aging but to his chagrin, both Japan and Italy fully accepted this even going as far to help Alfred take care when it would happen.)

Steven walked around the backyard until his mother told him to come inside for dinner. He walked in and saw his five month old sister Amelia giggling in her high chair smearing mashed hamburger all over her face. Natalia smiled and began to clean the little capitals face, the little baby giggled and began to grab her mother's hair.

"No Amelia," The belarusian sighed with a giggle.

Steven sighed and sat to his usual seat, tonight's dinner was mcdonald's it was the only thing that showed everyone that the fifty children states were America's children because once they would hear that name, all heck broke loose. A large burger and fries were placed in front of him along with a crystal vase filled of forget me nots. The same went to the other states they always had a vase filled with their states flowers placed in front of them to mark their spot. Steven recognized everyone, except for one crystal vase filled with a strange hibiscus it wasn't lilo's so whose was it.

"Alright kids I need you to pay attention to me for a sec," Alfred spoke up.

The girls and boy turned their attention to their father," As you can plainly see there is another vase filled with hibiscus." The states nodded while natalia stood up and walked to the other room," Well the boss spoke to me about the nation of Puerto Rico, we found out that some of the people there want to be apart of America." Natalia walked back in carrying a small child no older than two. "Everyone this is Enrique, if we get congress to agree, he will be you fifty-first brother."

For the first time, Steven was glad he was the youngest boy.

* * *

><p>Yay oh and Puerto Rico's human name is the real name of Ricky Martin ^^

JA


	34. Chapter 34

new chapter as requsted from my boyfriend. (BTW I'm officaly taking requsts) so enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>In the city that never sleeps it was sure quite in NYC when Feliciano and Isabella walked to her penthouse hand in hand. They just finished a date that lasted all day, first they had brunch, walked in the park, paid their respects at the 911 memorial, had an early dinner and they went and saw Les Miserables. Isabella had to cling on to her italian lover when the final scene played for she tried her best not to cry even though her sobs were heard outside the theatre.

"Ve~ Isabella that-a was a nice movie," Italy said with his cute accent.

The ravenette sighed and gently hugged his arm," Yeah it was."

The couple made it to her building and took the elevator, once the doors closed Feliciano attacked Isabella's neck and planted soft kisses on the pale flesh. The state blushed but tried to resist her lover a little more the last time she didn't she had to pay the super a fine for destroying the elevator. Apparently he didn't believe that it was destroyed because of two lovers having rough sex.

"Felici... Not now," She squeaked.

the man didn't listen instead he touched her erogenous zone, a cowlick on her head that represented Long Island. Isabella gasped and shivered when it was touched, stroked and pulled 'Why oh why does he torture me?' She thought. And as if God was on her side the ding from the elevator buzzed and Isabella ran out the corridor and opened her door.

She made it to her living when Feliciano attacked again.

"Ve~ you're not getting away from me that easily."

"Give me a break Felici, I just finally started to walk properly and.. AH!"

He stroked Long Island again and dragged his dazed lover to the bedroom and ravaged her raw. After taking her in many positions and climaxing God knows how many times, the italian pulled himself out of the new yorker and untangled her.

"You were very forceful today," Isabella said finally on her back.

"Ve~ you liked it," He teased with a smirk (surprising isn't it?)

"Oh be quiet you," She said with a giggle.

Feliciano sighed and got on top of the girl and gave her a deep sweet kiss, she loved his kisses. The way those soft lips that felt like rose petals pressed against hers and how his large hands traveled her very sensitive body after they made love.

He pulled back and whispered in her ear," Ti amo Isabella."

She smiled hugged him, Ti amo.

Feliciano kissed her nose and fell on his back, pulling New York close to him and fell asleep along with Isabella.

Two hours later

Isabella slept soundly until she had this very annoying feeling that someone was watching her.

'Steven if that's you again so help me God,' She opened her eyes and saw a weird man staring down at her.

Naturally, she screamed bloody murder.

"No way this-a can't-a be Italy's lover," He said to himself.

Isabella jumped out of bed and pointed a gun at him," Tell me your name or I'll shoot you!~!"

The man blushed.

"What?' the girl said still pointing her weapon.

He pointed at her body, only then did Isabella realize that she was still naked. She screamed again and threw on the only shirt she could find which was Feliciano's.

"Don't look at me," She said in a small voice.

The man laughed," I wonder how-a Italy was-a able to grab-a such a cute-a lover."

The girl scowled ," How do you know my Felici?"

"He-s my grandson of course," He said.

Isabella fainted.

* * *

><p>America sneezed," Babe, do you get the feeling that something weird is happening?"<p>

Natalia responded by giving him a positive pregnancy test

* * *

><p>That last part is random stuff. Natalia is not pregnant again but maybe if she does, she'll give birth to state captials since none of the female states have a uterus.<p>

JA


	35. Chapter 35

A chapter about the topic my class is talking about

* * *

><p>At the world meeting in Germany everyone discussed the same old junk every meeting. Oil prices were at a sky high, gun control laws in light of recent events and the idea of soldiers patrolling schools for security.<p>

It was quiet until.

"Aiyah, Belarus put those away aru," China yelled out loud.

Natalia tilted her head, what did he mean.

"Babe I think he means cover yourself," Her husband Alfred said.

The belarussian was offended," I am simply feeding my child what is wrong with that?"

She was right, Natalia was breastfeeding her new daughter Amelia Aleksandra Jones, the personification of Washington D.C. and Alfred's only biological child. when she was born Alfred wanted her breastfed because of a paranoia he had about baby formula but because people found it weird and indecent, Natalia had to pump her breasts for the milk to avoid the harassment(and mainly so she wouldn't attack her harassers) but because this meeting was last minute the couple didn't have time to pump for milk so Natalia had to feed her child for the whole world(literally) to see.

Since in China where breastfeeding was deemed embarrassing in shanghai, Yao didn't want to see the country nurse her child.

"Please Belarus, I respect that you want to feed her child but please, aru," The country said hiding his face.

"You're, like, all the way at the back China," Yelled Rachel, Kiku had to seat her down just to keep her from pouncing at the older nation," Let me go Kiku it's,like, bad enough that mamma is always harassed feeding Amelia back home but at the meeting."

"Prease Rachel," Japan begged, using every ounce of strength he had to restrain the american,_'Sometimes Alisakura-san, I wish she wasn't Amerika-kuns chird.'_

She wasn't the only one, in fact almost all of her sister and brother, excluding Idaho, Nebraska and West Virginia, and half of Europe wanted the large Asian country to leave Natalia alone.

Yao became flustered," I'm sorry but in my home it's deemed embarrassing, aru."

"Dude, we're in Germany and Ludwig said it was okay for mamma to feed Amelia," Penny said slamming her hands on the table," And if you don't like it then either turn your head or just leave the room."

China sighed and turned his head.

With smirks of victory the meeting went on without a hitch and Natalia happily fed her baby. When it was over the countries went on home but the states were fuming as always.

"What's the big deal about breastfeeding in public anyway," West Virginia "Olga" said," It's gross and it's like the women is flashing."

She was smacked on the head by Virginia," West, come on there some babies that are allergic to some ingredients found in formula."

"Yeah, and breast milk helps prevent the risk of sudden infant death syndrome, makes the baby smarter and flu resistance," Vivian said fixing her glasses that represented Mobile.

Olga sighed, Whatever but what makes you guys experts? Where you breastfed?"

The states sighed and said," We weren't born stupid, we just appeared."

* * *

><p>I don't get why people always complain about a women breastfeeding in public, it's as natural as breathing. And to the people out there who harrass a women for feeding her child, i'm pretty sure your mother did the exact same thing when you were a baby.<p>

Review your thoughts and feelings about breastfeeding in public.

JA ^^


	36. Chapter 36

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"There, there," Kiku said trying to comfort his lover as she lied there bleeding from her chest.<p>

Recently a man with a gun went on a shooting spree in the southern part of California. As a result, Rachel was shot four times in the chest and now she was fighting for her life.

And if that wasn't enough, right now a shopping district in Kansas city exploded and now young Belladonna broke into a high fever, no matter how much medication she took and the many times her mother placed wet towels on her head, the fever grew worse.

Alfred banged his fist on the table, cursing ignoring the blood seeping through his bandages.

"Damn it... Damn it all," He said for the upteenth time," I'm soppose to be the hero, if I'm a hero then why can't I keep my kids or my country safe?"

As if he didn't have enough stress already. Recently Hannah's court sentenced two women for kidnapping and hiding a boy for eight years, Michigan "Tori" was stuck in the lawsuit against the hospital for racism, Mary Ann was still having nightmares, and Ohio "Helen" had bother her gas prices going sky high and the amish teens for the beard cutting.

"Amerika-kun?"

The country turned and saw Kiku, his white shirt and spots of blood and he had a worried face instead of his normally neutral expression.

"My baby," Alfred said in a cracked voice," Is she-?"

"She's fine," The older nation said placing a hand on the worried man's shoulder," I managed to stop her brleeding and Nataria-san tord me that Belladonna-chan's fever went down but she does have fourteen bruises on her body."

Alfred smiled,"Thanks dude."

Kiku made a small smile," She keeps asking for you."

This caused Al to shake his head," No I can't see her, as always dear old daddy couldn't protect even though when she first became a state I promised that I'd always protect her and make sure that no one would hurt her. I told that to all of them and yet I can't even turn on the tv without seeing news that something happened to them. Am I a terrible father?"

"No you are not Alfred."

The two countries turned and saw Natalia, she was wearing a white T-shirt and short shorts a far cry from her usual outfit she walked up to her husband and cupped his face, " You are a wonderful father and you are a hero to them, trust me, my little Steven won't shut up about it even Enrique is considering you a hero."

Kiku nodded in agreement before going back to see if Rachel was okay.

"Now Alfred will you please go see our daughter?" Natalia asked in her cute accented voice.

Alfred sighed," Okay."

The couple held hands as they walked to the room Rachel was in, she was pale but thriving.

"Don't worry daddy," She said as soon as she saw them," You'll alway be a hero to me."

* * *

><p>RIP to the people who died today.<p> 


	37. Last chapter

This is the last chapter of "Hetalia: United children of America'. Don't worry I'm already making a sequel and it WILL include the states I never mentioned I just wanted to make a series if you know what I mean :).

This goes out to everyone out there who suffers from mental illness, I know that the road to recovery is a difficult one for I'm walking this path now. I have acute schizophrenia and PTSD.

* * *

><p>"Isabella Albany Jones why?" Alfred asked sadly as he saw his daughter walking around the padded room of the rehab she was admitted too. Natalia held her husbands hand and looked at him sadly, she tried her best to comfort him.<p>

The day she was admitted, Isabella followed her parents to the world's summit in NYC because she felt like it. Alfred knew that it was a bad idea but the young state would not listen, as always. When she walked in she saw Afghanistan sitting there sorting paperwork and just like the last time she saw him, she snapped and attacked him, she was screaming bloody murder again but this time she was saying things that just didn't make sense. After she was taken away, Alfred had enough and told the secret service who were used to act as the girl's bodyguards to take her to the rehab center for the mentally ill, he had an aching feeling that New York must've developed something from 9/11 but she never told him anything.

"Mr and Mrs Jones?" a doctor asked holding a tablet.

The countries looked and nodded, the doctor tapped the screen and spoke.

"We talked to Isabella and it seems that she has prolonged depression and PTSD," He said sadly," We recommend that she stay here for five days so she can get the treatment she needs."

Natalia placed a hand over her mouth when the doctor said the diagnosis and cried when she heard that her little girl might stay in the hospital. Even though she didn't bear the child, she loved young Isabella as if she were her own as she did with all the other girls that became hers when she exchanged wedding vows with Alfred.

Alfred took off is glasses and rubbed his eyes,"I'll tell her."

The doctor nodded and opened the door to let the parents in, Isabella jerked her head and smiled when she saw her parents.

"Daddy, Mamma," She ran to them and smiled,"What did they say?"

Alfred made a sad smile and placed a hand on his girl's shoulder," My little Liberty, they said that you have to stay here for a while."

The smile disappeared, Isabella made face she used to make when she was little " What?"

"You're sick honey, you need help," Natalia replied," How long have been this way?"

"Take a guess Momma," The girl muttered.

They knew what she meant.

Isabella began to cry," Daddy, Momma please don't leave me here," She grabbed her fathers suit in a tight grip," I'm crazy, I swear please."

Alfred gently pried the teens hands off," I'm sorry Isabella but you need help like your mother said."

The girl shook her head," I don't need help, I made it pretty well without any help, I'm the hero we don't need help."

"Sometimes heroes need a little help," America said sadly," I promise you'll be alright."

The girl began to have a crying fit, she kept saying that she wasn't crazy and that she wanted her Felici. Natalia held her daughter close and whispered a lullaby in Belarusian, it calmed her down a little. It was a soft tune and soon Alfred began to sing it also, even though he wanted to sing his lullabies.

As her mother sang, Isabella fell into a deep slumber. She began to dream that she was in a beautiful field, she felt at peace... for the first time in years.

For the next five days, Alfred and Natalia watched as Isabella began to make some progress. She still had her moments but she was more mellow about it, she took a variety of medicine until she found a dose that made her calmer and helped her sleep.

After the five-day treatment, Isabella was check out and she disappeared to Italy.

And the adventure continues.

* * *

><p>The last chapter. I will make the second installment during springbreak so be patient.<p>

So good bye for now :)

JA


	38. Chapter 38

Don't be mad

* * *

><p>Natalias bloodcurdling scream were heard in the worlds summit as she ran in carrying an injured girl in her arms.<p>

Massachusetts "Lauren" had a gaping hole in her body and fainted from the explosion.

The stress put her mother in premature labor while her father fought his own wounds.

* * *

><p>Please pray for the peopl of Boston and to the families thatlost their loved ones.<p>

Also lets hope they catch the bastard who did this


	39. Chapter 39

_Silent night_

_Holy night_

_All is calm_

_All is bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace..._

_Sleep..._

_In heavenly peace..._

A single tear all but slid down Mary-Ann's face after she sang in her room until she broke down into tears, her twenty-six wounds throbbing with pain.

Her spirit broken.

Just like her sister's before her.

* * *

><p>Never forget...<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Blood gently dripped from Louisiana's nose as she sat there in the sitting area of her father's house, alone. A burn appeared on her hand but she calmly ignored it like she was doing with her nosebleed.

Maybell, her human name, was one of the many personified southern states who willingly chose to stay with their father after the succession of their lands. The State of Louisiana smirked and huffed, ironic that she was an African-American woman and yet her managers refused to accept the abolishment of slavery.

When he announced succession, it was expected that the young state should join him. But Maybell refused out of love and loyalty for her father. Her sisters did the same.

The blood stained her white dress until a large yet gentle hand that held a handkerchief appeared and gently wiped the blood. Maybell turned her head and saw her father with a gentle smile on his face.

"Father..."

In the eyes of the Americans of eighteen-sixty-three, one look at Alfred and Meybell and they would assume that the girl was a slave and Alfred was her owner. But they were wrong, beyond wrong.

The tall blue eyed man with soft blonde hair was the true father of the young dark skinned girl. He was the country those ignorant fools lived and loved so dear and she was the state, the very state that left the union but still she was loved and cherished.

"Why are you out of bed?" Alfred asked softly.

Maybell sighed and looked at her burning skin, " It's hard to rest when you feel all the people killing each other over the most idiotic of things."

The country frowned, this bloody war made him find out that his states, his beautiful states could feel the war physically. It made him so mad, he just wanted to hold his girls in his arms to protect them from the hurt they were all feeling.

Still, he smiled and gently picked up the child and carried her to her room.

* * *

><p>How do did I do? I tried to portray Alfred a little bit different then what we are used to seeing and I made the southern personified states stay with him so what?!<p> 


	41. Interviewing The States: Delaware

A new chapter yay

* * *

><p>"Hey West!"<p>

Germany cringed and turned expecting to be pestered by his big brother. Instead of meeting fiery red eyes he meet with large sapphire eyes.

It was Virginia or Perdita, she was America's 10th child, she was the self proclaimed "Mother of Presidents" or whatever she called herself. Dark brown bangs framed her heart shaped face.

"Hiya Germany!" She piped, she was strictly told by Alfred to never call the country a name even if he deserved it.

"I was looking for West. Have you seen her?"

The blonde country raised an eyebrow but he knew who the state meant, " Sorry I have not."

Perdita sighed, "Daddy is going to be mad if she's not home before dinner. Thanks anyway."

With that said, the state turned on her heels and walked off into the halls of the world conference. Before she could enter another room Germany managed to call out for her, Perdita stopped and gave the country her full attention.

" I have a question about America."

"He has a name y'know," The teenager commented, " Outside of the world meetings, daddy's only known as 'Alfred'. What's your question about him anyway?"

Ludwig cleared his throat, making a mental note about that, and spoke, " Vhy is he so...?"

"Outgoing? Idealistic? Or just downright childish?"

"Ja, that's it."

Perdita giggled and folded her arms, " Didn't it ever occur to you that the way he portrays himself is just an act? Well yeah most of the time, he is what he does sometimes. To us states, he's the spirit behind every hero, a dreamer and a determined outlook. He's a bit childish and idealistic but he has good intentions."

That answer surprised Ludwig, " Really?"

The girl nodded, " Ask my sisters and brother, they'll answer the same way."

And that's what he did. Thus the adventures of Germany's interview with the states had begun.

* * *

><p>He started with the oldest state.<p>

Delaware: Martha D. Jones

The young woman was eating a burger king when she was asked about her father. Brushing back her blonde hair that got in the way of her dutch features and the bangs that hid her blue eyes that resembled Sweden's, she spoke.

" He first started raising us when it was only just thirteen states, daddy was nervous. I mean, he finally got his independence from uncle Britain and then out of nowhere he finds out he's a father. Daddy was raised by a country and look how that turned out. He did a good job with us though and we love him for that

"And yeah like what Perdie said about him, daddy sometimes acts the way he does for show. He's never acted like that around us, when you guys see him, you see a guy who always makes a fool of himself. When we would see him, he is always firm and strict when it comes to our lands and our manners."

Ludwig was writing down everything he learned so far.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder making the country turn his head to see Martha with a scary look on her face.

" You're not using any information I'm telling you against my father right?"

This made the man gulp, " I'm not, just curious."

Martha's gaze hardened, she looked almost like Sweden himself, " Good. Because if you do, my sisters and my brother will hunt you down."

Ludwig froze in deep terror as the young state bid him farewell and walked off with her lunch.

What he learned about America: While goofy he seemed to have a strict demeanor towards his states. And that the states were utterly terrifying.

Or maybe it was just him thinking that.

* * *

><p>Next state: Pennsylvania. Abagail P. Jones<p>

Trivia about Martha: Alfred named her in loving memory of Martha Washington.


	42. USA! USA! USA!

_"__Texas, our Texas! All hail the mighty State!_

_Texas, our Texas! So wonderful so great!_

_Boldest and grandest, Withstanding ev'ry test;_

_O Empire wide and glorious, You stand supremely blest."_

Hannah sang as she aimed her revolver- affectionately named Davy after her dear friend- at the target, her long brown hair tied up in a tight bun under her old leather cowboy hat. She stood there in complete silence. The only sounds being the wind that decided to make the practice more dramatic.

Texas was pretty proud of herself at the moment.

It happened on a Sunday in Garland. When one lone officer stopped two heavily armed men from murdering innocent people.

_'__The world is changing,'_ her father said the next day, _'Becoming more dangerous.'_

She could never understand why the media was calling it an act of terror when no one was killed by those bastards. Hannah was the only out of the police force who knew that name of the officer who stopped them but she will never tell a soul. She already said her thanks and gave the man privacy.

France even gave her call, saying that he was glad that she didn't go through the torture he endured months ago. She sent him flowers. He liked roses, maybe a few dozen might help him smile again.

None of the countries hit were ever the same anymore. She felt it through her father and siblings.

But Texas did feel the pride of her people as they rejoiced in this small victory. The monsters claimed that they would strike again.

If they did.

She would be ready.

_"__God bless you Texas! And keep you brave and strong,_

_That you may grow in power and worth, throughout the ages long._

_God bless you Texas! And keep you brave and strong,_

_That you may grow in power and worth, throughout the ages long"_

Texas pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>I live near Garland so I will admit. it was scary but I'm glad we got those bastards!<p>

USA! USA! USA!

DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS!

I have my guns ready in case they even think about coming near us again!


End file.
